Anything for You Doll
by Zenkindoflove
Summary: JH. A retake on the Vanstock episode. What if when Jackie went to surprise Kelso,she found him in a very compromising position. Chapter 12!
1. Tragedy at Vanstock

Chapter 1: Tragedy at Vanstock

As Hyde packed a pair of jeans and a concert tee in his overnight bag, thoughts of the night to come began playing out in his head, the good and the bad. A night supposed to be filled with sex, drugs, rock n' roll, and uh… vans… was being carelessly interrupted by Kelso and his idiotic affair with Laurie. Of all people Hyde assumed himself to be the least bothered by Kelso's acts of infidelity but something inside of him was eating himself away. For awhile he thought it had to be the fact that of all whores Kelso could be screwing around behind Jackie's back with, he chose the skankiest, least appealing of them all (at least in his book anyways). But the more it bothered Hyde the more he was forced to realize that that wasn't the case at all.

No, Steven Hyde, the guy who didn't believe in relationships, felt bad because it was** _Jackie_** Kelso was cheating on. When the thought first occurred to him, a shock wave surged through causing him to stop short of breath and heat flush in his face. No, it couldn't be that reason… it just couldn't be. Or could it? Since prom he did feel the unnatural urge to cease the burns to a low minimum and actually burn Kelso more in the process. Since prom he had been catching himself staring at her from time to time, wondering if maybe things would have been different if he had stayed with her. But why would he want things to be different? Jackie wasn't his type and he wasn't Jackie's type. Yep, no feelings whatsoever…. It's just a need to… uh… protect her. Yeah that's it, protect her. Because of course he saw Jackie as a friend and nothing more… didn't he?

Well, whatever the reason was, Hyde's positive thoughts of Vanstock were shoved to the side when he thought of having to spend the whole day and night watching Kelso disrespect Jackie with Eric's skank of a sister.

Jackie sat in between Hyde and Donna as the van pulled out of the Foreman's driveway. All her insides were jumping with joy at the thought of surprising Michael. Since the little "we should see other people" scare in the van a few weeks back, Jackie was being uncharacteristically more giving and nice to him from the fear of him slipping away. Her mother always told her the key to keeping a man at bay was to be the most beautiful and loving woman in his eyes that you could be, and any less, he would stray. And that was Jackie's worst fear of all. She had put all her heart and effort into Michael and hers relationship that if it all came crashing down around her she wasn't too sure just how she would pull through.

Jackie looked over to Donna, her best friend. Donna smiled guiltily to her as if to tell her the strange looks she had been giving her were nothing more than Donna being her goon of a self. Jackie thought back to when everyone settled into the van and Jackie heard Kelso and Laurie talking in the front. She asked Eric, "Why is your sister coming with us?" Eric just gave some smartass remark that she wasn't to sure about at that moment and Donna looked to the curtain with her "I'm going to kick someone's ass" look. It had worried Jackie a little at first but she blew it off quickly to think of the perfect time to surprise Michael, which she had decided would be right before they got to Vanstock. But now Donna's look made her stomach churn again as it did before and she quickly tried to forget her worries from earlier.

Jackie then looked over to Hyde who sat with his knees raised and his strong arms across them. His head was leaned back against the wall of the van and she could see his eyes were closed under his sunglasses. Earlier, he had suggested the surprise to her with more enthusiasm than he usually displayed, which was always none. At the time she was too excited with the idea to really find it strange, but now, with just time to pass away, she found the whole suggestion slightly off for Steven Hyde. His choosing of words and sound of his voice was almost as if he knew something that she didn't. It was the same voice he used when he was attempting to burn Michael by roping him into some kind of situation that everyone else knew was quite obvious how dumb and absurd it was but Michael. Could this be the same thing? But really, how could Hyde possibly burn Michael by making her surprise him about going to Vanstock…..

Then, the worst idea came to Jackie and she immediately felt sick. Her face grew hot as her eyes panicked around not looking at anything, just dodging from side to side from the images going on through her head. No… it couldn't be. Her Michael would never do that to her again, especially with someone as whorey as Laurie. No… his need to "experiment", as Jackie so deniably liked to put it, with other girls was done and gone with the whole Pam Macey fiasco. He had learned his lesson then of just how important she was to him.

But as much as Jackie tried to push the thought aside, memories of her fellow cheerleaders informing her of Michael's sick display of horniness behind the school gym flooded her mind. Their snotty remarks, their sneers, the embarrassment from not being able to hold onto her love all bombarded Jackie until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Looks like we're here." Eric interrupted the horror show as he looked out the tiny window in the back.

It was now or never. Jackie didn't even look to Donna or Hyde to see their knowing reactions. She had to see for herself. She had to prove everyone wrong. She had to prove that she, Jackie Burkhardt, was pretty enough and desirable enough to keep Michael Kelso from straying.

Jackie threw open the curtains without bothering to say surprise. What was infront of her eyes was a wicked surprise enough. Through the windshield she saw a see of vans coming head on and in the driver 's seat was the love of her life, slowly easing on the brake with his head thrown back, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on a blonde head of hair that was bobbing up and down over his crotch. Only instinct and pure emotion had the best of her now.

"Michael!" She screamed. Both he and Laurie immediately jumped from their position turning around to face her. Jackie stared straight into Michael Kelso's eyes, not wanting to see him tuck himself in and zip himself up. But she couldn't stare at his eyes for very long due to the clouding of her own tears temporarily impairing her vision. She quickly turned around and scurried across the floor on her knees as far away the enclosing of the van would allow her. She felt familiar arms cradle her shoulders as she attempted to lean forward and bury herself within herself to hide her uncontrollable sobs. Donna patted her head and sushed her as the commotion in the van began to accelerate.

As Donna comforted a sobbing Jackie, Hyde tried his hardest to will himself not to react as violently as he wanted to, to the whole situation. Being the closest to the curtain, Hyde had seen what Jackie had seen, and his idea of a good burn on Kelso came to a screeching halt at the sight of Laurie blowing Kelso. It wasn't his intention for Jackie to find out so graphically.

Whenever Jackie screamed and Kelso turned around, at the same time he slammed on the brakes and parked as quickly as possible. Everyone but Donna and Jackie piled out of the van in excitement, fear, and fury. Kelso of course, was freaking out.

"Eric! Why didn't you tell me Jackie was in the back?"

"Why the hell were you having my sister give you head in the front seat?" Eric quickly retorted both shocked and appalled at the sight of his sister blowing Kelso, and of Jackie's sudden reaction. The Kelso and Laurie relationship didn't settle well with him on more than just it was Kelso screwing around with his sister level, he also despised the fact that Kelso could do that to his girlfriend, something Eric knew you should cherish completely.

"God Eric, she started it! How was I supposed to know you guys were hiding Jackie back there? Which brings me back to once again, why the hell did no one tell me?" Kelso stamped his foot as he demanded answers.

Hyde was the one who finally spoke up. "We didn't tell you because I thought it would be a good burn on you." He used as much zen as he could bring himself to use.

"No no, that wasn't a burn Hyde. That was just plain cruel." Kelso accused while pointing directly in Hyde's face and slowly turning around.

"How the hell was I suppose to know you would have Laurie blowing your fucking brains out in the front seat?"

Kelso was now pacing in front of them running his fingers through is hair trying to figure out what just happened and how to fix it. The whole time Laurie was leaning against the van watching the whole display with a sly smirk on her face. Finally, she spoke up to break the silence.

"Well as much as I would love to watch this little soap opera continue, I'm going to go find some college boys." And with that she strutted off, completely content with the mess she helped create.

Hyde leaned up against the van and heard Jackie's muffled sobs from inside. Now the only thing he felt, was guilt.

Jackie's crying hiccups came to a stop as she heard Kelso open the back of the van.

"Jackie look…"

"Shut the fuck up Kelso." It was Donna who spoke up. "Get the hell out of here because I don't want to see your face right now and I damn sure know that Jackie doesn't want to see your face right now either."

Kelso looked at his curled up girlfriend and wanted to comfort her and tell her he was sorry. But he knew this time he had to walk away.

Once Kelso was gone, Donna began talking to Jackie. "I'm really sorry Jackie."

Nothing.

"I know that that really doesn't mean anything to you right now but I'm going to help you through this."

Still nothing.

Jackie slowly rose from her position on the floor and looked up at Donna with her tear stained face.

"You knew didn't you?" She sounded so small.

"Yes, but I only found out right before we left. I… I was trying to figure out a way to tell you."

"Looks like you didn't have to." Jackie chuckled slightly and wrapped her arms around her body. She slumped on her knees and pouted a bit as she tried to make sense of the whole situation.

Other than the fact that she was a total failure.

Donna slowly rubbed her back and looked to the doors as Eric and Fez came into view.

"Hey." Eric said.

"Hey." Donna responded.

"Well uh, we were just checking, see how things were. Um… we'll just leave you two alone." But as Eric and Fez were about to turn around, Jackie called out. "Wait, you guys don't have to go…. Sit"

And so they sat. Not saying much and all staring at the ground.

Jackie moved out of her position and leaned up against the inside wall of the van. She rested her head backwards and tried to drift off into her own thoughts as she heard a long held in sigh and felt a fist hit behind her. Not more than a second past and she heard the crunching of Hyde walking away. The words of his and Kelso's earlier argument played through her head. So it was a burn after all_…. "How the hell was I supposed to know you would have Laurie blowing your fucking brains out in the front seat?"_ His words were filled with more malice than she had ever heard from him before. Whatever that was suppose to mean she would save for another time, because the only thing she could do now was hurt.


	2. Dilemmas

Chapter 2: Dilemmas

Hyde caught up with some of his stoner buddies from Kenosha and was trying to forget about what just happened and what he was feeling now. There was no way to deny that he liked Jackie anymore, at least to himself. A year ago if this same insistence occurred he wouldn't even blink an eye of sympathy for the girl, well at least he thought so. Now he couldn't remember a time he didn't feel sympathy for Jackie and her nauseating love for Kelso. For whatever reason why he felt so bad now, he still pushed it off as he saw her as a friend.

While riding in the van he was half second guessing himself on the whole burn on Kelso. Jackie was sitting there looking so damn happy and excited about surprising him, Hyde knew if she caught Kelso and Laurie doing anything her bubble would pop and that smile would be gone. Hyde never quite understood why Jackie put up with all of Kelso's crap over the past year and secretly hoped this would be the last straw for her.

And on that thought he told all of his buddies bye and went looking for Jackie. He had to do something, explain his intentions, anything to make the guilt go away.

Once Hyde got to the van, he found only Foreman and Donna in the back.

"Hey Hyde, where have you been?" Donna said a little giggly, they must have been fooling around before he walked up.

"Just having some circle time with some old friends from Kenosha. So uh, where is everyone else at?"

"Well Fez went off to find some whores, Jackie wanted to be alone for a while and I don't give a fuck where Kelso is." Donna put a little sneer in with the last part.

"This whole thing has been so crazy. You know? I mean Jackie seeing that and all… that happening only a few feet away from us." Eric shuddered at the last thought.

Hyde looked out into the distance and replied, "Yeah, pretty crazy." He didn't want to talk about this with Donna and Foreman. Foreman always had this way of reading Hyde. Probably their friendship since they were 6 was it, but Hyde never liked it. Especially not this occasion because Foreman had been somewhat grilling him about taking Jackie to prom for awhile now.

"Well Jackie here or not, that asshole didn't need to be doing that in the first place. He has a girlfriend for Christ sakes, and one that completely worships him might I add." Donna really wasn't going to give Kelso any slack.

"Worships, Donna? The girl bosses Kelso around as if he were her own personal butler." Eric snidely remarked.

"Well, you don't know Eric. I'm the one who has to sit and listen to Jackie's dreams and plans for the future with that dillhole. She really has a warped image of him. You know she thinks he is going to be a doctor. A doctor!"

"Well as much as I would love to sit and have this little "chat" I'm going to go somewhere where people are not talking about Jackie and Kelso." And with that Hyde turned on heel and began walking away.

It didn't take Hyde long to find Jackie. She was sitting on a secluded log drawing in the dirt with a stick. She wasn't crying anymore but you could definitely tell she had been and still was on the verge to. She didn't notice Hyde until he sat down next to her.

"Hi."

She slowly looked up at him with her sad doe eyes. "Hi."

One thing Hyde forgot to do about this whole situation, figure out what the hell he was going to say. Better start of with some basics.

"You doing okay?"

Jackie slightly grinned to herself. Expect it from Hyde to be as completely aloof as possible while trying to comfort someone.

"No, but I will." She dropped the stick, sat up a little bit and rested her face in her hands. Hyde stuttered inside himself trying to figure out the next thing to say. He decided to just bite the bullet. It was now or never.

"You know, I didn't mean for it to turn out the way it did, you finding out and all." He looked out into the distance while he spoke, not wanting to see her reaction.

"I know. I heard what you said to Michael outside the van."

They sat in silence for a few moments. His confession only slightly eased the guilt he was feeling.

"So…. Uh… what are you going to do now?" He knew it was risky to ask, she looked like at any moment she would open up the floodgates and cry on his shoulder. And he hated it when girls cried, especially Jackie.

But she again gave a slight grin and said, "There isn't much I can do, other than never speak to Michael again."

Her words created a comfortable pillow around him, something he could rely on. Maybe this is the be-all end all of them.

"You knew, didn't you?" it was her turn to ask the questions now.

The question took Hyde off guard for a second and he regained his composure and answered. "Yeah."

"Everyone knew, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"So why were you the only one who made an effort to tell me?" Now she was turned completely in his direction, staring up at him, her eyes pleading for the right answer. But Hyde didn't know what the right answer she wanted. He wasn't sure himself why he wanted her to know so badly. All he knew at that moment was how beautiful she looked with her make up slightly smeared down her face, and his sudden urge to kiss her pouty lips. He never felt that when he took her to prom or since. No this was an entirely new feeling overtaking his body, and it took all his willpower to stop his hand from reaching and to turn around away from her. He found not looking at her made his lie easier to say.

"I don't know. It was only meant to be a burn on Kelso."

She gave a slight sigh and went back to her position of drawing in the dirt. Something inside of her wanted what he said to be a lie. Jackie always felt the uncanny need to bring something out in Hyde. Anything that wasn't zen or an apparent need to smoke pot. No she knew there was more to him than others thought, and she wanted that more to be apparent too. She got a little bit somewhere at prom. He felt bad for her then, and she hoped he felt bad for her now.

Hyde couldn't take the weight of his lie anymore. Even though he wasn't sure of his reasons, something told him that "just burning Kelso" wasn't the whole truth, not at all. And he didn't want to stick around anymore and find out why. So he stood up and walked away from the direction he came from, leaving Jackie with new tears in her eyes.

When night fell, Jackie had a whole new range of problems to face. A little while before she saw Michael, Fez, and yes even Laurie come back and get into the van, having Donna and Eric make camp outside on the ground. Jackie didn't think to bring a sleeping bag, because she thought she would be spending the night curled up next to her boyfriend, not having to worry about a place to sleep. After talking to Donna and Eric a little bit, she decided to go find Hyde, with the possibility that he brought an extra sleeping bag.

He was sitting on a log in front of a fire holding a girl's top in his hands, and appeared to be deep in thought. Jackie approached him with a false confidence, the one she put up when she was nervous, and began to speak right away.

"Do you have another sleeping bag?"

Hyde looked up at her with an eyebrow quirked slightly. "No. Why the hell would I bring another one?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. He wasn't helping much. "I don't know, I was just checking."

"No where to sleep, princess?" He had his smartass cocky voice now.

"Maybe." This wasn't working. This wasn't working at all. She had to think of something….

Suddenly Jackie burst into tears and sat down next to Hyde. "I just have no where to go!" She screeched while choking back fake sobs. If it worked for prom it had to work this time.

Hyde immediately felt uncomfortable. Like at prom he just wanted her to stop crying. He hated crying, "Jackie don't cry."

"But Steven, Michael is in the van with Laurie and Eric and Donna don't have any extras, and I have no where to go!" She sobbed again on the word "go", giving it to him the best she could. Now her face had moved to his lap and she could sense he was giving in, so she cried louder.

_Why does she have to do this to me? _He thought to himself. He cursed himself when he silently remembered the sleeping bag he brought was a double wide one, the same one he tried to use on Donna only months before. And, he really didn't want her to just sleep on the bare ground. But before he could finish reasoning with himself he heard himself saying, "Jackie, you can sleep with me."

Jackie looked up from her hands and Hyde felt his face grow hot once he thought how the words sounded. "I have a double wide sleeping bag."

Jackie's face immediately turned into a grin. "Oh Steven! Thank you thank you thank you!" She had now moved completely into his lap and was hugging him around his shoulders. This new closeness sent Hyde's senses into overload. He couldn't help but notice her perky breast were now pressed against his arm and her face was buried in his neck, her breath sending tingles down his back and to his middle concentrating on….

"Alright alright, get off me." Hyde somewhat shoved her off, not enough to make her fall, just enough for her to release her grip on him. Jackie wiped her eyes and stood up with Hyde.

"Wait here." Hyde made his way to the van and opened up the back. Kelso was in a lip lock with Laurie and Fez was watching happily. He grabbed his wrapped up sleeping back and ripped a pillow from under Kelso's head.

"Hey!" Kelso began to protest.

"This is your fault you idiot." Hyde sneered back and walked away, after slamming the van doors.

Jackie stood waiting on an open piece of land with her arms wrapped around her small body. Hyde, still a little angry that he had to share his sleeping bag with Jackie, set the bag up with a little bit of hostility. This was definitely not how the night was supposed to turn out for him. He was suppose to be sharing his bag with some doped up skank, too high to realize why hooking up with some random guy was a bad idea. But instead, he was spending it with a crying girl who was crying due to his stupid burn, who was giving him new feelings and desires he never wanted to experience with her. The whole situation made him sick.

He handed the pillow he swiped from Kelso to Jackie and told her to get in. She already had taken off her boots and slid in to the crease of the bag, snuggling up to the pillow Hyde had given her. Hyde set his own pillow in place and sat down and began taking off his boots.

As much anger as Hyde was showing about the situation, Jackie knew it was mostly due to his anger at himself for giving into her. What guy wouldn't want to share his sleeping bag with a beautiful girl? As Jackie stared at Hyde's back muscles through his skin tight shirt, she suddenly seemed to forget about the empty feeling inside of her. The memories Laurie giving Kelso something she had never done herself were immediately pushed to the side at her own female urges surfacing. Was it wrong for her to silently be coaching Hyde to take that shirt off? When Hyde turned around and positioned himself inside the bag, Jackie turned on her back and stared up at the night sky, attempting to calm her racing heart. She told herself that the sudden feelings she just experienced were side-effects of her loneliness and thinking of herself as undesirable. Any girl would do the same, right?

Both Hyde and Jackie drifted off to sleep, convincing themselves that nothing was different between them, that everything was exactly the same.

Hyde awoke to sounds of kids around him hollering and having a good time. He immediately noticed Jackie had moved from how she fell asleep the night before. Her face was now lightly pressed against his arm, her leg wrapped itself around his legs, and her arm draped across his middle, her hand resting dangerously close to his…

"Jackie get off me!" Hyde groggily said while turning over. Jackie sat up in her spot and rubbed her eyes. She looked above her and saw a smiling Donna hovering over her.

"Good morning Jackie. Someone was looking cozy."

"What time is it?" Jackie asked willing herself to wake up while stretching.

"It's 10 and Kelso says he's ready to leave."

"Tell Kelso to go fuck himself." Hyde announced his face still covered by his pillow.

"Come one Hyde, we have to leave. I've been lying on the ground for entirely too long and that is something I don't do. Ew, I probably have lice by now or something."

"Jackie you don't get lice from sleeping in a sleeping bag on the ground." Donna explained.

"Maybe you and your lumberjack hair might be used to it, but I'm delicate Donna and spend way too much time and effort to look this good. You don't think I just naturally come this way do you?" By now Jackie was completely out of the sleeping bag and walking off with Donna.

Hyde sat up when Jackie told him to, and he watched the two girls walk back to the van. He couldn't help but noticed that Jackie called him Hyde again, all yesterday it was Steven, but she had been crying then and Jackie seemed to only call him Steven when they were being unusually nice to each other, like prom and now. Maybe the get off comment was a little too harsh. _What the hell am I thinking? Why do I care if I'm harsh with Jackie? _But truly the question he should really have been asking himself was why the hell did he just not suck up and accept he had feelings for Jackie. _Fine, but they are purely for the reasons that she's hot. Not beautiful… hot._

Hyde rolled up the sleeping bag and headed to the back of the van where he came upon the end of a fight between Jackie and Kelso.

"We'll talk about this later Michael."

"But Jackie…"

"I said later!" Hyde saw the anger in her eyes and apparently Kelso did to because he gave his usual "fine" and stomped away to the driver's seat. Hyde climbed in and sat himself next to Jackie. He figured he would at least be on her good side in all this.

"Hey sorry about yelling at you a little bit ago. Just I woke up and you were practically grabbing my situation."

Jackie was still really angry from her earlier conversation with Kelso but seemed to soften a little at his words, "It's okay, I didn't even know I was on you like that."

"On him like what?" Eric raised a suspicious eyebrow at the question.

"Oh you should have seen them. Jackie was practically cuddling Hyde."

Jackie and Hyde both spoke at the same time.

"I was not."

"She was not."

"Wait, are you telling me that you let Satan share the same sleeping bag with you?"

"Got a problem with that Erica?"

"No, just seemed very generous of you Hyde." A grin formed on Eric's face as if he knew something that Hyde didn't want him to know.

"What can I say, I'm a generous guy." Hyde shrugged Eric's look off.

"It was really sweet of you to let me share your sleeping bag Steven." Jackie was absolutely beaming up at him now and Hyde's chest felt like it had a balloon in it.

The rest of the ride back to Point Place was a quiet one. Everyone but Jackie was telling stories of the different things they saw while they were at Vanstock. Jackie couldn't help but dread the conversation she had to have with Michael once they got back, away from everyone, alone. It was going to be hard but the only thing she hoped was she could be strong enough to deny him. Maybe she would have a talk with Donna before she did it. Donna always seemed to be preaching about women being independent and crap like that.


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

After a self esteem boost from Donna, and an emotionally draining fight with Michael. Jackie felt way too depressed to go see anyone. Even though breaking up with Michael was probably the smartest thing she would ever do, it still hurt.

For about a week, Jackie didn't go anywhere near the basement. All her time was spent at school, cheerleading, or sulking at her house. She felt so naked and exposed without a boyfriend. By the middle of the week everyone already knew why she and Michael had broken up. It was only a matter of time before her fellow cheerleaders started making snobby remarks about it.

Donna suggested that she go see a movie with her and Eric that night, and promised that Kelso wouldn't show up. Jackie took the offer and for the first time that week actually spent time with her hair and makeup. Sure the whole week she wore make up and did her hair, but there was no enthusiasm behind it.

Around 7:00 the Vista Cruiser pulled up in front of the Burkhardt mansion. Even though romance movies weren't his thing, Hyde decided to tag along because he was "bored". But really he hadn't seen Jackie in over a week other than a glimpse here or there at school and those were only quick passing moments. He had a whole week to really think about his developing feelings for Jackie. After 3 dirty dreams about her, he decided that trying to deny them any longer was only pointless and worsening the situation.

When Jackie hopped in the backseat of the Vista Cruiser, she seemed genuinely surprised that he was there, but only smiled and got in.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Jackie knew the whole situation was a bad idea. Eric and Donna couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other, which wasn't helping with her aching loneliness. Every so often her and Hyde would bump elbows, making her feel nervous and excited at the same time, also not helping with the loneliness. And to top it all off, the movie they were seeing was about a girl who had her heart broken by a former lover and was starting a courtship with a new one.

Looking at Eric and Donna, both whispering and giggling with each other, Jackie felt her chest sink in. Things in life came so easily for them. They were meant to be together forever and have known each other their whole lives. Nothing seemed to come in their way of true happiness. Jackie had always secretly envied their relationship, or at least how happy they were with each other. Even though she made everything out to be perfect, her and Kelso's relationship was far from it, something she was slowly beginning to realize. She began remembering the tiny things that would bother her to no end, and then the bigger things that meant everything that she so blindly denied.

Tears began forming in her eyes. She tried to fight them back yet her sadness was much stronger than her. Her tears slowly slid down her cheeks and now she was concentrating on holding back the long needed sob in the back of her throat. She figured, it was dark and loud, no one would notice if she just stopped fighting and cried. So Jackie sunk a little in her seat and brought her fist to her mouth and just let the waterworks go.

Hyde was in the middle of trying to figure out how the main character could go from being in love with a complete jerk, to falling in love with a total wuss, when he heard a very faint sob coming from the right of him. He turned his head and saw Jackie, her beautiful face now slightly scrunched up and frowning, her fist attempting to hide her mouth. Her eyes were tightly shut and tears made two tiny streams down her cheeks. His heart immediately went out to her.

As Hyde stood up from his seat, he grabbed Jackie's hand and began leading her out of the theater. Even though she was slightly confused, Jackie obediently followed. Once outside the theater doors, Hyde turned to face Jackie and before she could react, wrapped his arms around her body.

Jackie couldn't remember a time she had cried so hard and felt so safe at the same time. With each breath, Hyde's scent of slight cologne and smoke filled her senses and soothed her tears. His strong chest made her forget there was ever anyone before that held her the same. Once her sobs slowed down she felt him lean close to her ear and say, "Let's go to the car." This time he steered her in the direction of the Cruiser by an arm across her shoulders. She leaned into his touch and felt the heavy stares by people waiting in line to get their tickets.

Once they got to the Cruiser, Hyde sat on the hood of the car and Jackie followed. By now her crying had stopped yet she still felt torn up inside. Hyde still didn't try to comfort her with words. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him as she found his shoulder for a resting place.

They sat just like that, both not quite sure what to say, both not wanting to move. If Hyde could he would freeze time and have them be just like that until he could figure out the perfect words to say. He was never good with comforting others and usually avoided it in all situations… all situations except this one.

Jackie knew Hyde needed an explanation, but the truth was she wasn't quite sure how much she wanted him to know. Even though now he seemed compassionate, revealing too much might call for a burn on his part, something she just couldn't handle right at this moment. As she was finding her words to start, Hyde spoke up.

"You know, you shouldn't let him get to you like this." He was looking down at her through his rose colored sunglasses, their faces inches apart. As Jackie took in the meaning of his words, she had to look away in shame of her confession.

"More like, I shouldn't let myself get to me." She managed to peep out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jackie took in a deep breath. "What if I don't find anybody else Steven?"

He squeezed her waist slightly. "Why do you think you're not going to find anybody else?"

"I don't know. Everyone thinks I'm a bitch and pretty much hates me."

"Nobody hates you Jackie…"

"You hate me!" Jackie burst into tears again.

Hyde was taken a back slightly and removed his arm from her.

"Jackie," she noticed his voice got softer. "Do you think if I hated you I would be sitting out here with you on Foreman's car?"

This stopped her crying for just a moment. "Well if you don't hate me, then why would you risk hurting my feelings like that just to burn Michael?"

He knew that would come and bite him in the ass. He sighed.

"It wasn't like that Jackie…"

"Then what was it like, I'd really like to know. You know not everything's a damn joke Steven!"

Now he was getting pissed. "Yeah, only you and Kelso's relationship."

His words pierced right through her, stopping everything around them. He realized the harshness and quickly tried to erase it.

"I'm sorry Jackie I didn't mean it that wa…"

"Yes you did." She wasn't yelling anymore. "You're right. Our relationship was just one big joke." Her voice went distant with her words.

"Look, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just…" he had to bite the bullet already. "It's just I told you to surprise Kelso because… well… it was just wrong… wrong what he was doing, and you didn't deserve to not know about it."

She looked up at him. His jaw was clenched and he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She said while blinking away tears.

"Would you have believed me?" It was more of a statement then a question and the answer was understood.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting mad… saying that you hated me. You're being really nice to me right now." She wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You're allowed to get pissed off." And when he smiled at her, her heart seemed to forget to beat.

Jackie wasn't sure why she was feeling this…. awkward. She felt warm all over and everything seemed better only from knowing that smile was meant for her.

Jackie scooted closer to Hyde and wrapped her arm into his, leaning her head lightly on his shoulder again.

With all the girls he had ever been with, Hyde had never felt this confused before. Even with Donna his feelings were very clear to him. But Jackie, Jackie made his whole perspective on things change. All the girls before her, the physical attraction was the only thing there. Yes, even Donna it was mostly physical, the fact that she was his friend allowed him to even consider the possibility of an emotional relationship. But with Jackie things were flipped flopped. He always thought she was hot, but that was more of a natural observation any guy would make. She just wasn't his type at all and he never considered her before. That was until prom, when she forced him to see her in a different light. That night they laughed and talked about just random things but things none the less, something Hyde thought he could never accomplish with the tiny cheerleader. He saw a side of her that seemed different but still was Jackie, as if there was a part of her she hid from everybody else but him.

And that was how Hyde was falling; the emotional was coming first for a change, hiding itself in with the physical just to trick him into allowing his feelings to blossom more. As Jackie pressed her head against his shoulder, their arms resting against one another, her hand tracing circles and hearts into his arm, if the moment were to ever stop Hyde wasn't sure how he would make sense of everything.

And then she spoke, "Steven, I really want to hang out in the basement again."

"So hang out."

"But, I really don't want to be around Michael. We had a really bad fight whenever I broke up with him, and it'll be awkward."

"Kelso has the attention span of a 3 year old. I doubt he'll even remember half the things you guys said."

"Well I remember the things he said and I just really, really don't want to see him."

This perked up Hyde's attention.

"Well what kind of things did he say?"

"The typical Michael stuff… basically the whole time he was trying to break me by telling me how sorry he was and how much he loved me… stuff like that. I don't understand how he can say all that stuff and then do what he did."

He wanted to tell her that Kelso was a jerk, and that he didn't really mean it, but he knew that would hurt her feelings again.

"I'm not sure Jackie. Maybe Kelso's more messed up then we thought."

She just sighed.

Eric and Donna then walked up in front of them.

"Where did you guys go?" Donna asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Donna; I just got upset during the movie." Jackie answered while removing her head from Hyde's shoulder.

"Okay, so you guys are all cuddled up on the Batmobile because…?" Eric crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"Steven was helping me in my time of need Eric, unlike you and Donna who can't keep your hands off each other!"

"Look who's talking. This is the second time I've caught you cuddled up on Hyde." Donna took a step towards Jackie almost like she wanted to fight.

Hyde slipped out of Jackie's arm and off the hood of the car. "Alright, alright, it doesn't matter anymore. Everyone shut up and let's just leave."

Everyone began walking around the car except Eric who called out, "Fine, but no more comforting Jackie on the Cruiser. She's innocence and your sick display of sympathy will only contaminate her."


	4. High St

Chapter 4: High St.

Two days after seeing the movie with Eric, Donna, and Hyde, Jackie finally got up the courage to go to the basement, Michael there or not. If anything she knew Hyde would stick up for her if push came to shove. Their newly bonded friendship made getting over Michael a little easier for Jackie. At least someone was there to listen to her when she was down.

It did slightly confuse her however, why Hyde was suddenly being so nice to her about the whole situation. Last time Michael had cheated on her, he let her cry for about an hour until Donna came out there and forced him to comfort her. But two nights ago he willingly, without anybody's encouragement, pulled her out of the movie theater and held her until her tears stopped. Maybe he was tired of fighting with her all the time? Maybe Kelso's actions really pissed him off this time? Maybe he was actually beginning to like her and accept her as part of the gang?

Jackie would never admit it, but she secretly hoped that maybe the reason was that Hyde had feelings for her, more than just friends. The kind of feelings he used to have for Donna only a couple of months before. Not like Jackie would return those feelings, no Hyde was way too scruffy of a guy for her_. Even though he is really, really hot. _Besides, she wasn't even over Michael yet, liking any guy at the moment was just not possible. Just the thought of someone finding her attractive made some of her insecurities disappear for a while.

But that hope was a long range hope, in Jackie's opinion. Hyde didn't think of girls that way. No, the only girl that Hyde ever considered girlfriend material was Donna, and no one was really sure of his intentions then. Hyde didn't have girlfriends. He had girls… lots and lots of girls. But none of them he saw more than once. Hyde's reputation was the guy girls would go to if they wanted the job to get done, so to speak. When Jackie first met Hyde she formed a tiny crush on him remembering some of the stories in the girls locker room she over heard about him. But that crush was long and forgotten about after the first time Michael had cheated on her. She knew then that she had to get serious about things with Michael if she wanted to keep him around.

So Jackie Burkhardt walked to the Foreman's, looking like a million bucks, hoping that if Michael did show up, he'd get an eye full of what he gave up on.

When Jackie opened up the basement door, the only person there was Hyde, sitting in his chair staring at the television. He only briefly looked up at her to see who it was, and then turned his attention back on the TV as he said, "So you decided not to puss out anymore about coming down here?"

"I wasn't "pussing out" Steven. I just didn't want to be around that doofus ex-boyfriend of mine, oh what's his face." Jackie sat down in the middle of the couch, throwing her nose up in the air.

"You mean Kelso." Hyde only briefly broke his focus from the nature program on TV.

"Yeah, Kelso… that's his name." He noticed Jackie was trying way too hard to be completely nonchalant about the situation. He figured she must be nervous.

"Well you don't have to worry because What's His Face is trying to pick up girls at the Hub with Fez."

"Oh… well … good for him then. I don't care." Jackie's heart sank. This was not the information she wanted. Michael was supposed to be sulking over her. His whole world was supposed to be upside down due to his loss of her.

Jackie and Hyde sat in silence both pretending to watch the program on TV. Jackie was too busy trying not to get upset at the thought of Kelso moving on so quickly, while Hyde was trying not to notice Jackie's smooth, exposed legs, swinging away.

Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone entering the basement, who unfortunately turned out to be Kelso and Laurie.

"Kelso, next time we do it in the bathroom at the Hub, make sure you don't let Fez watch in the next stall."

"Damn Laurie, how was I supposed to know he was in there? He's a sneaky little guy." Kelso turned his head and noticed Jackie sitting on the couch, lips pursed, giving both of them her worst evil eye ever.

"Oh, Hi Jackie."

"Hello Michael."

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Yeah, well, so have I!"

Laurie watched the back and forth and frowned at the display. Her face suddenly changed from annoyance to mischievousness as she looked at Jackie while she spoke. "You know Kelso; we should go up to my room and try that thing we did in the van again, considering no one else would ever do it for you." She then skipped off, up the stairs, and out of sight.

Jackie didn't care about the pain anymore. All she wanted to do was kill Laurie.

"Well uh, you heard the lady so…" and with that Kelso took off up the stairs after her.

Jackie sat back and folded her arms across her chest. She had gone way past her crying and moping stage.

"Laurie's a bitch you know that!" she said, her voice slightly cracking with rage.

"Yep."

"I mean, who the hell does she think she is?" Now Jackie was standing, beginning to pace back and forth behind the couch. "Michael is only interested in her because she's a stupid skank who'll do it with anybody."

"Pretty much."

"I mean just because I wouldn't, I wouldn't… do that with Michael doesn't mean anything."

"The man has a libido the size of Jupiter."

"Exactly! There was nothing I could do to please that. He's just an insensitive jerk, who only cares about one thing."

"And that one thing is…"

"I mean it's not like he was so hot in bed either. I don't call him the one minute man for nothing you know!"

Hyde sat back in his chair and stared at the sight in front of him. Jackie's face was steadily getting redder as she ranted on about Kelso. She was so angry he could tell she was having a hard time trying not to drop f bombs left and right or rip her hair out or something along those lines. Yes, she was completely sexy, especially when she was mad.

"You know what you need Jackie."

"A time machine so I can go back 2 minutes ago and kick Laurie's ass!"

"No."

"Well then enlighten me Steven, because other than that I really doubt there is anything else in this world that would make me feel better."

Hyde didn't say a word. He just grinned and walked back to his room, leaving Jackie confused. When he came out he was carrying a circular tin and presented it to her as if it were the answer to all the problems in the world.

"What is that suppose to be?"

He just smiled again as he opened the lid. Once Jackie looked inside she gasped.

"Wha-wha… I thought girls weren't allowed in the circle?"

"Who said that?"

"Michael."

"Well Kelso's stupid. Anybody is allowed in the circle as long as I say they are."

They both sat down on the couch and Hyde began rolling a joint. Jackie began nervously rubbing her hands together. She had never smoked pot before. She was always slightly curious what the hype was about, but never really got the courage to ask anybody, mostly because no one ever offered before. Not even Donna had offered her to join. "The circle is sacred," she said to her, "I don't make up the rules." Now, Jackie had stumbled upon the rule maker and he was hunched over the table, grinning to himself from the thought of getting her high.

"Steven," she really didn't want to say it. "I've never done this before."

Hyde laughed to himself. "Do you not want to do it?"

"No, I want to, it's just..." she hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Look Jackie, everyone has to have their first time sometime. I'm not going to laugh at you, well, okay that's a lie, I am going to laugh at you," she pouted. "But it's okay. You'll be too stoned to care."

Jackie scooted in closer to Hyde as he took the first hit. _How does he always seem to know how to make me forget about Michael?_

Hyde passed the joint to Jackie, her hand slightly shaking as she went to reach for it. She looked up at Hyde and he gave her an encouraging nod. Once the smoke filled her lungs, they felt as though they were on fire. She immediately started coughing and Hyde took the joint away from her and laughed.

"The first hit always sucks."

"That would have been beneficial to know before." She said through a red face and a raspy voice.

A few somewhat more successful hits later, and Hyde finishing the rest, Jackie really started to feel the stuff kick in. She completely forgot about being mad, or that there even was a Kelso and a Laurie. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, only the back and forth smiles that her and Hyde shared and their mindless ramblings never to be remembered again.

A few hours later, Jackie's high had worn off and she and Hyde were in the middle of watching the evening news.

Hyde reflected on the hours he had just spent with Jackie. He wasn't very high but Jackie was completely blown. It was nice to see her loosen up about things. There were way too many times that she let her head lean back on the couch as she looked up at him with a smile and eyes that made his chest send tingling messages to his limbs. A few times she leaned into him while telling him a story or an observation she had made in the past and her body against his started an electric domino effect that only stopped when she sat up again.

And damn it if he didn't want to kiss her.

But once again Hyde found himself in a terrible predicament. Jackie was Kelso's girl. Even though they were broken up, and he pretty much seemed to have forgotten he had a girlfriend, by guy standards, hooking up with another guy's previous girlfriend was an ultimate betrayal. He had learned once before the price you pay for attempting to swim those waters and it left him no where but in the middle of a sea of loneliness and guilt.

He decided that the best he could do was be her friend and nothing more.

Hyde had offered to walk her home but she told him she needed some things to think about.

As Jackie walked down the cemented sidewalks of the suburban neighborhood, her clogs making a slightly knocking sound with each step, she felt nothing but apathy for Michael Kelso. He had finally managed today to make her see him in a different light, reality.

She would always love Michael, probably. They had really, really good times in their relationship, but those times were mostly spent hanging out with each other, being friends. Kelso's complete lack of decency and respect for their breakup tore a new wound needed to be stitched up again. She never really came to terms with Michael's cheating until today, when she saw getting some ass was more important to him than the boundaries never to be crossed amongst former lovers.

That's when an epiphany came over Jackie. Michael Kelso was just not mature enough for her. She might not had been the most grown up of the group, she might not have been the smartest, or the one to take responsibilities for things, but she was the one who wanted a man to love her, stand by her, and make sure she always felt good about herself, at all cost. Michael was never able to fill those needs for her; she just tried to morph him into something that did.

So Jackie silently cried, but they were more tears of relief than tears of sorrow. No longer did she feel empty inside, lost, or alone. She cried for a love now lost, and a new her beginning to emerge.


	5. The Butterfly Feeling

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys. This is the very first fanfic I have ever written, so all of your good remarks have really helped me with wanting to continue this story. Sidenote: I stole some dialogue from the "I Love Cake" episode from season two.

Chapter 5: The Butterfly Feeling

A few days went passed and Hyde found the "just be friends with Jackie" idea easier than he anticipated. She wasn't showing any other interest in him to begin with, so he wasn't sure why he even considered her an option in a first place. _She's completely not my type and I'm not her type. She knows it, I know it, we both know it. _

He wasn't going to deny though that he didn't enjoy Jackie just being his friend. It seemed as though she was always intentionally trying to hang out with him, and usually alone at that. She laughed at all his jokes, she would attempt to engage in conversation that wasn't completely revolved around materialistic things, and she always seemed to be touching him. Whenever she wanted his attention she would lightly place a hand on his shoulder or arm, not moving it until she was finished talking. She would slap him whenever he made a joke or burned her, something she never did in the past. She would even wrap her arm into his, just like the night of the movie, whenever she would catch up to him while he was walking out to the Cruiser after school or outside of the basement during the day.

So in all reality, it temporarily seemed okay. He knew all that touching would get to him after a while. A growing boy such as himself had needs, growing needs that couldn't be relieved by the one thing causing them. And that one thing at the moment, decided that modeling her new clogs for him was a very good idea indeed.

"What about this pair Steven?" She held her long, lightly tanned leg out to him presenting yet another shoe that looked like all the others before.

"Um, yeah, great."

"Steven, you have said that about every one of the shoes I have shown you. Are you even paying attention?"

_Maybe I would be paying attention if you weren't hiking up your skirt like a go-go dancer. _Hyde sighed and stood up, looking at Jackie in her mismatched eyes. "Look Jackie, as much fun as I'm having right now, I really, really don't give a rat's ass about your shoes."

Jackie propped her hands on her hips and attempted her best shocked and offended face. Hyde knew she really wasn't upset with him; he talked to her like this all the time.

"Well fine Steven! With that attitude I'm not even going to give you the present I got for you." She crossed her arms and waited for his response.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Well it's nothing now." She turned around and went back to her many shopping bags on the floor, beginning to remove her shoes.

_She really is damn cute when she gets angry. NO! No… not cute. Definitely not cute. Oh who the fuck am I kidding, she's turning me into Foreman. _Lately, Hyde had been catching himself doing that a lot. Sappy and mushy were two categories he wanted to stay far from. Jackie was slowly wearing his zen down, he just had to quit her somehow.

"Fine Jackie, I'm sorry. Your shoes are fan-freakin-tastic."

It was good enough for her.

"Well I'm glad you agree with me Steven. Okay, so here's your surprise." She pulled what looked to be dark blue material out of a smaller bag hidden behind the others. She held the garment behind her back, grinning as she stalked closely up to him, her eyes boring into his, and Hyde just remembered that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Jackie had wanted them off so he could capture the complete essence of her shoes.

Jackie caught her breath for a moment. _When did his eyes get so blue? _They were oceans of mystery, taking in all of her, violating her body with their intensity, and reawakening her heart for a fleeting second.

"Uh… well here it is. Tada!" Hyde noticed a slight change in her demeanor and voice, as if something spooked her out of her playfulness.

"It's a shirt."

"It's not just any shirt. It's a shirt, but with buttons." She placed the shirt in his hands feeling the strange urge to keep her hands touching his through cotton and polyester.

"Uh, thanks Jackie, but what do I need this for?"

"Well, I noticed you wear a lot of t-shirts. And I'm sorry to say this Steven but they are a little dirty and scream "I'm poor". So I decided to get you a really nice shirt to wear." She stood a little closer to him, watching his face closely for his reaction.

"Jackie, first of all, I like my t-shirts. Secondly, they are not dirty, they are just a little worn but that only enhances how badass they are. And thirdly, I am poor!" He barely was even looking at the shirt, just holding it awkwardly in his hands.

"Even though it took me a long time to pick that shirt out for you Steven, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do. You know, since we're friends and all." Oddly, the word friend stung somewhere deep inside him coming from her mouth. A word he so frequently hid behind now lost its stability.

"Well, at least try it on. For me?" She gave him the look. She always used the look whenever she wanted something done her way, except for Hyde she downplayed it a bit, knowing well enough that he could see right through it if it didn't appear completely sincere.

She gave him a look that told him if he didn't do as she said; her heart would break in two. He wasn't dumb; he knew that was just Jackie's way of trying to get what she wants. All rich bitches had the look perfected from years of weaning their Daddy's paycheck away. This rich bitch had been driving him insane for the past two weeks. She had turned his whole perspective on things upside down and to top it all off had spent the last 30 minutes giving him one of the worst case of blue balls in history. He had to get even.

So instead of heading off to his room like he would have done, Hyde tossed his new shirt onto the couch. He looked Jackie in the eyes again, as he slowly peeled off the Black Sabbath shirt he'd been wearing tossing it too.

Jackie was taken completely by surprise. Steven Hyde had just taken his shirt off, standing only a foot and a half away from her. He was so close she swore she could feel the heat radiating off his naked chest. But it was probably just her own flesh, slowly rising in temperature by the second.

She didn't mean to but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Jackie stared at his naked torso, as he began collecting the new shirt, taking his time figuring out how to undue the buttons. He was built much differently than Michael was. His shoulders were broader and his arms made Michael's seem down right puny. He also had a little bit of chest chair, sprinkled across his defined pectorals. Her eyes wondered down his trim midsection, stopping at the emergences of his thin waist and hip bones from his tight denim jeans.

But before Jackie could examine anymore, he got his arms into the shirt and began buttoning away. Jackie grew hot and embarrassed. Hot because of Steven being half naked in front of her, and embarrassed because she obviously had enjoyed it.

"Fits pretty nice Jackie. Thanks." He brought his gaze up to her again. She could feel his blue eyes studying the blush on her cheeks and the desire in her eyes. She had to get away.

"Uh… great… yeah… um… I gotta go." And with that she quickly turned and walked out of the basement, forgetting her 5 pairs of shoes in the process.

That night Jackie was painting Donna's nails in Donna's bedroom while she told her the about the "I love cake" fiasco.

"So I tell him, 'I love you Eric', and the only thing the dillhole can say is 'I love cake.'"

"Well see, you guys are perfect for each other. Both of you are always thinking about food."

"Jackie this is serious okay."

"Alright, alright." Jackie screwed the top to the nail polish back on and sat back against the wall on the bed next to Donna. "Well, why did you say I love you?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you say I love you? I mean you had to have a reason to say it."

"I don't know, because I do. I have for a while now, and we were talking and laughing, and I had a really bad day with my parents… he made me feel so much better, so I thought it would be the perfect time to say it."

"You probably just spooked the guy, Donna. See men like to take charge in the relationship. We might actually be the ones running it, but they have to ask for the first date, ask to go steady, say 'I love you' first… all that stuff."

"Jackie that's stupid and sexist. I can say 'I love you' first if I want to."

"You can, but then you'll have the guy saying 'I love cake' back at you."

Donna looked down, pissed off and defeated. "Fine, I guess you have a point. Well, now what the hell am I suppose to do?"

Jackie looked thoughtful for a moment and then bluntly said. "All you could do right now is play it cool for a while, turn down the emotional heat and Donna, God willing, he'll forget you threw yourself at him."

Donna absorbed in Jackie's words. "I know it sounds impossible, but what you just said actually makes sense."

"Look the sooner you realise I'm a genius, the better off we'll both be!"

They sat silent for a while both daydreaming about the days events. Jackie still felt slightly embarrassed at the display she made of herself in front of Hyde earlier. She saw him again, once she went back to retreive her shoes, and he didn't make a big deal of it as she thought he was going to. He just sat in his chair and sort of smiled at her smugly.

"So what's been going on between you and Hyde?"

Jackie jolted from her spot. "Nothing! Why would you think there is something going on?"

Donna quirked an eyebrow at her, "God chill out, I wasn't implying anything. Just you guys have been all buddy buddy since you and Kelso broke up."

"Is that so weird to consider? Me and Steven being friends?"

"Yeah! You guys hate each other. And you keep calling him Steven all of a sudden, something you only did when you were with Kelso about his name. And your hanging all over the guy all the time Jackie."

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. Donna wasn't helping at all.

"Well me and _Hyde _ are just friends Donna. He's been really nice to me lately and has helped me a lot with getting over Michael."

Donna just laughed at her, "Whatever you say Jackie."

Once again, the girls fell back into silence. Jackie thought of Hyde and their awkward new relationship they had started. It was slightly strange that two people who always hated each other suddenly come together as if they were good friends all along. And she did notice herself touching him all the time. But it was only because she loved the butterfly feeling it gave her.

And she did find him very attractive, there was no denying that.

"Donna," Jackie spoke again, "When did you know that you liked Eric... you know, in a more than friend way?"

Donna didn't seem to find Jackie's question odd but a goofy smile formed on her face from remembering her and Eric's courtship.

"Well," she smiled very widely. "Just one day whenever I was around him I felt nervous, but safe at the same time. I always wanted to hang around him, and not with Hyde and Kelso there." She looked to Jackie with her now sparkling green eyes, "Also, whenever we would sit on the couch like we do, whenever we would bump arms or something, his touch just felt... it gave me butterflies right here in my chest." She placed her hand over her heart.

Jackie's own heart stopped, trying not to apply Donna's words to her situation.

"Oh, and this one time the guys were playing basketball with their shirts off and he totally caught me checking him out." She giggled to herself, "I knew then I couldn't just deny things anymore."

And for the first time that day, Jackie laughed, all the built up tension releasing itself from her body. "Yeah, you really couldn't pretend after that." Jackie was more talking to herself than she was to Donna, but Donna didn't seem to notice.

"Nope. I really couldn't."


	6. Tilt A Whirl

Chapter 6: Tilt-A-Whirl

Knee touching knee and elbow touching elbow, Jackie and Hyde sat smushed against each other on the basement's couch with Donna and Eric to their side. Kelso and Fez sat in the opposing chairs of the table. They were all watching a made for TV movie together, well almost all together. Eric and Donna decided making out was a better idea, causing Jackie too scoot much closer to Hyde. So now they sat, trying to watch the movie and not concentrating on how their warm skin felt against each other.

After her talk with Donna, Jackie came to terms with her crush on Hyde. For a few days she figured it would pass, just a slight side-effect to the shirtless incident. But the more she was around him, the more she began to like him, and the more she began to like him, the more obvious she was about it. She always found herself staring at him, taking in his appearance trying to remember every little detail. She figured he noticed too, because a few times he caught her and when she looked away she could feel her face grow hot and she just knew she was blushing.

He was also on her mind all the time. She dissected everything he said to her, trying to find some hidden message behind it, possibly leading to him having the same feelings. She figured Steven Hyde was very good at masking those feelings, if he had them at all, because she got nothing from him.

It saddened her a little. She really felt their friendship could be something more. Sure they were different as night and day, and that used to be a huge problem between them, but lately they had found a middle ground. While she talked about clothes and why other girls were whores, he pretended like he listened, which lead to him ranting about why the government was out to get everyone, and she pretended like she listened. She used to hate the clothes he wore; she thought they made him look like a delinquent and poor. But now she saw the advantages to his tight denim jeans and his worn band t-shirts that loosely hung to his body, reminding her of what was under them.

But most importantly, she always felt good around him. She didn't feel like she had to impress him because her usual tactics of that did the complete opposite to him. His honesty on things made her feel like he could be trusted and she didn't seem to mind telling him things she wouldn't tell anybody else.

She never felt this nervous around a guy she liked either; then again all the guys she liked before him weren't like Hyde at all. With all the other guys, she imagined their wedding day the first date they went on, how many kids they'd have, and what amazingly rich job he would have to support her. But with Hyde, the only thing she could think about was how nice it would be to wear out the springs of the small cot in his bedroom.

Jackie felt Hyde move his arm and swing it around her head, resting it on the couch behind her. Oh, how desperately she wished they were together, because then she would rest her body against his, play with his fingers once his arm moved to drape across her shoulders, and then lean her head up to…

"Oh my god, we have to go to that guys!" She was suddenly awakened from her daydream by Kelso screaming and pointing at the TV. A commercial for the state fair was on. Apparently, it was making a stop in Point Place for a change instead of its usual destination of Kenosha.

"How about we go tomorrow?" Donna temporarily released her mouth from Eric's to see what all the commotion was about.

And it was agreed, they were all going to the fair.

Hyde hated fairs. They were crowded, loud, smelled bad, and he hated doing every single activity they had. He hated the rides, the games, and the stupid forms of live entertainment they presented. The only reason he came was because Jackie asked him too.

Now Hyde was really reconsidering.

Kelso had brought Laurie along. They had started "dating". Everyone was extremely uncomfortable with her being in the car, mostly because she was sitting in Kelso's lap making out with him the whole time. The only person who didn't seem that upset with the whole situation was Jackie, which surprised him a bit. Since the t-shirt incident she didn't seem very bothered by Kelso and Laurie's sick and unnatural displays of affection. It almost seemed like other things were on her mind.

He had noticed that she had been staring at him a lot more. He knew it complicated his situation more but he couldn't help but feel good about that. They had silently been flirting back and forth with each other, not with any grand gestures and words, but mostly with subtle touches here and there. Brushing up against each other on "accident" when walking or their little game of eye ping pong they played while sitting in the basement. He knew it was wrong of him to do but he just loved seeing her get so flustered at their games. He didn't really believe Jackie was serious about it all anyways, so he didn't see to much harm in it.

Once they got to the fair and paid their way in, Kelso, Fez, and Laurie immediately ran off, leaving Hyde and Jackie with Eric and Donna, which didn't last to long either.

"Look Eric! It's a tunnel of love!"

And they skipped off towards the ride.

"That was sickening." Hyde and Jackie looked after the two with quirked eyebrows.

"Yeah." Jackie agreed, as they turned around and went to sit on a bench nearby.

"So, you aren't going on the ride?" Hyde asked, turning his head to look at her.

She met his gaze, "Well, the tunnel of love really isn't fun when you have no one to ride with." Both their hearts jumped a little as they quickly broke their eye contact.

Hyde tried to think of something to say to stop the tension between them. He came up with, "So, you don't seem too upset with Laurie and Kelso being together now."

"Why should I be?"

"Well, you were pretty pissed off about 2 weeks ago."

"Well, I'm over him," she grinned at him, hoping for some kind of reaction.

The weight on Hyde shoulders lifted a bit at her words. He didn't say anything back, and he somewhat saw a look of disappointment on her face. _Was that supposed to mean something? _The next half hour was spent making fun of people that passed by, something both Jackie and Hyde did seem to have in common, and arguing which was better, rock or disco.

"Jackie, how the hell can you say that disco is more talented than rock? It's just a bunch of mindless high pitched instruments, brainwashing people to conform to the norms of society and dance really, really badly."

"Oh and rock is so much better? How much talent does it take to get high out of your mind and just write down whatever random thoughts come to you head and call it a song? At least disco's lyrics make sense!"

As much as he hated arguing with people about music, he loved arguing with Jackie. When she got passionate about something, which was the perfect word to describe everything about her, her eyes would get very big and she would always hold her mouth in a continuous slight pucker. She also gave as much fight into it as he did which he found completely sexy for some strange reason. He couldn't help but wonder how fiery she could be with other things.

Their argument eventually settled with both agreeing that the other one was completely out of their mind. It was then that Jackie made a horrible suggestion.

"Steven, I'm bored. Let's go get on a ride now." She stood up.

"No way Jackie, I don't do rides." He stayed put.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Oh I see," she giggled a bit. "You're scared."

"I am not scared." Hyde's voice became very defensive.

"Yes you are." Jackie grinned and her voice sung along to her words.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes, _you are!" Jackie practically screamed it at him.

"Fine!" He gave up. "Alright, I'm just not good with heights, okay!"

Satisfied with the confession Jackie sat back down next to him, her body turned towards him. "Well if you're afraid of heights, why do you go on the water tower with the rest of the guys?"

"The water tower isn't spinning through the air at 60 miles per hour Jackie!"

Jackie just laughed at his response, slightly leaning into him as she turned to sit her back against the bench again. They sat that way for a while, both secretly enjoying the closeness.

"Steven?"

"Yeah Jacks."

She smiled at the new nickname he gave her. "Will you ride a ride with me?"

"No." he sternly said.

She began to beg. "Please!"

"No."

"Please oh please Steven" she grabbed his arm and batted her eyelashes. "For me?"

He felt himself crumbling at the look she gave him. _Why does she have to get to me like this? _After no response she released her grasp and stood up from the bench.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Steven Hyde would _puss_ out of something that I can even do." And with that she began walking away.

After a few seconds of fighting with his manhood, he got up and followed after her.

Hyde nervously stood in line with Jackie at a very large rollercoaster called the Kraken. He watched as the carts full of people did practically 90 degree drops and turned on their sides while taking sharp corners. He didn't like the looks of this at all.

Finally it came their turn and his brain kept telling him to just walk away. No girl was worth this kind of trouble. But Jackie's huge smile, excited yelps, and the occasional grasp of his upper arm kept him not only around but getting into the cart with her. Once they were seated and put their safety belts on, his stomach started doing somersaults and his body began to sweat, and it wasn't the good kind either like he got when Jackie leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for doing this with me Steven."

He heard the clicking of the brakes releasing and the cart they sat in began rolling forward. He felt okay until they began climbing up the first very, very large hill.

"Jackie, I have no idea how you talked me into this." His voice sounded very nervous.

"It's because you just love me so much Steven."

As they got to the top Hyde closed his eyes and tried not to look over the edge, but temptation got the best of him and he looked. His heart felt as though it would jump out of his chest once he realized he could see the whole park from where he was. He was just about to completely panic when the cart took the first drop.

Jackie's whole body surged with energy and sensation as the cart fell down the tracks. But it wasn't because of the speed or the drop itself, no Jackie had been on scarier rides than this dinky state fair one, but it was because Hyde had grabbed her hand with panic in the process. The only thing she could think about was the strong grip he had, the feeling of his palm in hers, and the pressing of their sides together as the ride made its twist and turns.

Once the ride came to a complete stop Hyde still held onto Jackie's hand. It seemed like he didn't even realize that he was holding onto her, just trying to stop his slight hyperventilating, so Jackie took complete advantage of the situation and held on tightly as she got out of the cart. He quickly followed her, not wanting to ever have that experience again.

They still held hands as they walked away from the Kraken, and night began to fall.

"I can't believe you fucking made me do that!" Hyde was livid as he tried calming his racing heart and heavy breathing. Jackie just giggled at him and leaned more into him. It still seemed like he hadn't noticed their closeness. "It isn't funny Jackie. That was the worst experience I have ever had."

Jackie would have cracked a joke, about him being a baby, something that he would have done to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it as she held onto his arm with her free hand and rested her head against his shoulder. It was then that Hyde really took in his surroundings and the kung fu grip he had on Jackie's hand. All their fingers were intertwined, knuckles to knuckles and his muscles were so tense he knew even if he tried he wouldn't be able to let go. Once he noticed the huge smile on her face though, his body instantly relaxed.

Jackie felt his body relax against her and noticed he made no attempts to push her off of him or loosen his grip. She cuddled against him more, trying to get closer than she already was even though she knew it was near impossible.

He had faced his fears for her. She asked him to ride a ride with her and he did. She insulted his manhood and he had to instantly prove, just for her, that he could do it if he wanted to. Jackie felt these were all the reasons she needed to do what she did next.

As they came to a deserted place near an abandoned corndog stand, Hyde felt Jackie's soft hand brush across his cheek. He felt her begin to pull his face down to her and meet him halfway by pressing her soft lips against him. His mind was a complete blank but he was sure his heart was racing faster than it was on the rollercoaster. He felt her slightly open her mouth, and he deepened the kiss for her.

Jackie had never been kissed the way Hyde kissed her. With Michael it was always hurried and hard, almost teeth breaking. But Hyde put just the right amount of pressure into it, soft but forceful, guiding her mouth along with his. By now their bodies had turned to face each other, hers pressing against his. Her hand had moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, his hands resting on her hips.

Their first kiss felt like a first kiss always should have felt. The kind of kiss Jackie read about in her romance books. It was exactly how she always wanted it to be… passionate.

As they both darted their tongues into each others mouths, Hyde knew that this is what heaven must have be like, or at least the greatest high in the world. He had never had a kiss this hot and this sensual all at the same time. Her tiny body pressed against his made his whole world seem to turn upside. She pressed her tongue against his, only to have it disappear again as she captured his bottom lip with hers. He never in a million years thought he'd be sharing this moment with her.

And then he suddenly remembered, he shouldn't be sharing this moment with her.

Jackie felt Hyde stop and pull away. She stared up at him in confusion as she saw him begin to stumble away from her.

"We… uh… we really shouldn't be doing this Jackie." He was trying to look everywhere but at her.

"But I really, really like you Steven." She took a step towards him, reaching for his hand, only to have him jerk it away.

"Look, I can't do this. Kelso's one of my best friends."

The mention of his name made a blind rage build inside of her, "What does he have anything to do with this?"

Hyde didn't know how to explain it. "Look, it's just wrong for me to do that to him."

Jackie felt her heart breaking in a million pieces. She tried her best to hold back her tears, to stop the crack in her voice, but succeeded at neither. "Michael and I are through. Why should what we were matter anymore?"

He heard the crack in her voice and he never felt as bad as he did then. Not even when she caught Kelso in the van with Laurie. This time he was directly making her cry.

"Jackie, it just does." His voice was soft and seemed to have guilt inside it, but none of it mattered to her.

She was just about to yell at him. Tell him that Michael had cheated on her and that them being together was no worse than what he did to her. She wanted to tell him how much she really cared about him, but none of it happened when the rest of the gang walked up to them. She quickly dried her eyes.

Donna spoke first, "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Neither of them said anything. Everyone looked back and forth between the two.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Donna asked.

"Yeah Donna, I'm fine."

"It just looks like you have been crying."

"No, I just had something in my eye. It's gone now." She lied. She couldn't explain what just happened to Donna, not then anyways. Donna eyed her suspiciously but decided not to push it.

"Well hey; we decided this park sucks so we're leaving now. Is that cool with you guys?"

Neither of them responded, they just walked along with the others, trying to ignore the hurt.


	7. A Change of Heart

A/N: So I finally put chapter 7 up. School is starting in 2 days for me, so my updates will be a little more spaced out. I promise though I won't keep any of you waiting to long. Just be patient with me.

Chapter 7: A Change of Heart

Hyde sat on the stool behind the counter of the Fotohut. It was his first day on the job and he could already tell that it would be a piece of cake. He had a really cool burnout boss, named Leo, who wasn't all there to begin with. He pretty much got the job because no one else showed up. And his only responsibility was to make sure the hut didn't burn down. How much cooler could it get?

But Hyde knew that it could be much cooler. Instead of sitting behind the counter, being completely bored out of his mind, he could be having his way with Jackie right then, if it wasn't for him turning her down. On the car ride home, he was mentally kicking himself over and over again while Jackie wouldn't look or speak to him. The past few days he kept questioning his reasons. _Would_ _Kelso really be that pissed off?_ When he wasn't making out with Laurie, he and Fez were trying to hook up with other random whores.

But he knew the answer already. It's just how guys were. They are territorial of what once was theirs, especially if it's a friend involved.

But Hyde couldn't help but think how unfair the whole situation was. He hated every second of it. Jackie hadn't been by the basement in days, just a constant reminder to him of what happened. And every night, when he was trying to fall asleep, he couldn't stop himself of thinking about that incredible kiss. Just that kiss alone made him want to take back everything he ever said. Just the way she rubbed her hands on his shoulders and slightly moaned in his mouth each time their tongues touched made him want to forget his friendship with Kelso.

But he couldn't take back anything that happened and the things that were said. He wasn't even sure if he could go back in time if he would do things differently. He kept telling himself that this was for the better; losing a friend over a girl who probably would just dump him anyways was not worth it.

But was it really?

Just then Kelso and Fez walked into the hut.

"Hey Hyde! Man, you'll never guess what just happened to us? You see there were these two chicks…" And Kelso went on with his story about him getting some and Fez getting burned, with Fez cursing Kelso's pretty face and his own virginity. Hyde couldn't help but get mad about what Kelso was telling him. It was the same things he told him all the time, but never before was he questioning his own loyalty to hook up with Kelso's ex girlfriend.

Hyde interrupted right after Kelso said he did it with the girl. "Kelso man, did you ever consider, I don't know, how Jackie might feel about you sleeping with all these girls, only a few weeks after you guys broke up?"

"Hyde, me and Jackie are so over. Besides, she doesn't seem like she cares."

"Yeah I know, but I mean you guys did date for over a year. You said you loved her, she said she loved you. I'm just saying man, how would you feel if it happened the other way around?"

"Look Hyde, I'm not sure what you're getting at, but who cares? Me and Jackie just weren't going to work out. I mean, the girl seriously believed I would only be with her. Me! I mean I can't even resist this body, who am I to tell other girls they have to."

Hyde just stared in amazement. The guy really didn't care at all.

Once Kelso and Fez left, Hyde decided that maybe hooking up with Jackie wasn't such a bad idea.

Jackie sat in her overly pink room with Donna talking about her and Eric's sleep over.

"So you guys just slept?"

"Yeah!" Donna said excitedly, not being able to contain her smile. "He just held me all night long. It was pretty awesome."

"So he didn't whine and moan about not doing it for 2 hours until you just gave in?"

Donna looked at Jackie slightly confused. "No."

Jackie huffed. "You know Michael's a complete moron right!"

"Oh god, what did he do now?" Donna groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"That's the thing. He didn't do anything. He doesn't have to. His stupidity is just rubbing off on everybody!" Jackie collapsed on her bed.

"Um… okay." Donna wasn't sure how to respond to this. "Well as far as I know, Kelso is stupid as always, and we all know it. As far as everybody else being stupid, I'm not to sure what you mean."

"It's nothing Donna!" Jackie rolled over with her back to her best friend. She had said too much already.

"No Jackie. Don't do this. You have been acting so weird since we went to the fair and you won't tell me why. What the hell happened?" She paused a moment and remembered the events that took place at the fair. "Did Hyde do something to piss you off?"

Jackie knew she had to tell Donna sometime. She really wanted to tell Donna right after it happened, but the moment just wasn't right and she didn't want to cry her eyes out all over her.

"Well, sorta." Jackie sat up again, looking pitifully down at the bedspread. "Ugh, I have no idea how I'm going to explain this."

Donna's interest perked up. "Well just tell me."

Jackie bit her bottom lip. "Well, you see Donna. I, uh, well. Basically I kind of developed feelings for Steven."

"What!"

"Now just calm down lumberjack, let me tell you what happened before we get into that."

Donna suppressed a smile and listened with an impatient glee.

"Well, we were at the fair and Steven told me he was afraid of rollercoasters." Donna began giggling and was about to say something when Jackie stopped her. "Just listen! Well, after begging him he finally went on one with me and well, he got scared I guess you could say and was holding my hand the whole ride."

"Aww." Donna just couldn't help herself.

"Anyways! So we got off the ride and we were still holding hands, and I just sort of got caught up in the moment, and I kissed him." Jackie waited for Donna's reaction.

Donna sat stunned. "You kissed Hyde?"

"Yes."

"Well what did he do?"

"He kissed me back." Donna began freaking out again. "Don't get so giddy Donna. After about a minute of us kissing he pushed me away and told me he couldn't do this to Kelso."

"What does Kelso have anything to do with it?"

Jackie gasped. "That's exactly what I said! He said it was wrong for him to do that to his friend."

"Oh… yeah I'm pretty sure I know what this is about."

"What?"

"Well," Donna began. "You remember how before me and Eric got together, Hyde was sort of after me."

"Yeah." Jackie slowly began realizing where this was headed.

"Well, that really, really made them rival against each other. They almost stopped being friends. I bet Hyde just doesn't want it to happen again."

Jackie sat with her arms crossed, not wanting to see it from Hyde's perspective. "But this is totally different Donna. Michael cheated on me, and it's pretty obvious that he doesn't care about my feelings what so ever anymore. He's always prancing around with Laurie like it's not going to hurt my feelings or something."

"Well, you told me you were okay with it."

"I am! But that's not the point. The point is that even if Michael does get mad, he has no right to. I could just throw all of that crap in his face."

"Well, I guess I see what you mean."

The girls sat quiet for a second. Then Donna smiled a devilish grin. "So how was it?"

Jackie groaned. "The best kiss of my life!"

"You said that when Fez kissed you."

"Well this was better than that. Like ten times better than that." Jackie flopped down on her bed again.

"So you like Hyde… wow, I never thought that would happen."

"Yeah, well it did. Donna what am I going to do? What if he doesn't even like me as much as I think he does? What if he thought the kiss was horrible and that's really why he pushed me away!" Jackie covered her face with her hands.

"I really doubt that's it Jackie. I mean, you said you guys kissed for a minute, right?" Donna scooted closer to her friend.

"Yeah."

"Well, I doubt that if Hyde hated you as much as he used to he would have kissed you back for sixty whole seconds."

Jackie thought about it and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Jackie, I'm always right." Donna gestured and grinned to herself.

"Well, what am I going to do now?" Jackie sat up again, waiting for Donna's advice.

"I have no idea. I guess talk to him."

Hyde was sorting through newly developed photos when he heard the Fotohut door open. He saw a very pissed off Jackie standing in the doorway.

"Uh, hey Jackie."

"Look Steven, we have to talk." She marched over to the counter and slammed her purse on it. "And I mean now."

"Okay." Hyde moved to the other side to stand in front of her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jackie scoffed. "Don't play dumb Steven. You know exactly what I want to talk about… the night of the fair… the kiss we had! How you just completely blew me off!"

"I know Jackie that was…"

"No! I'm not listening to your excuses. Look, Michael won't care if we do this, and even if he does, so what? He can't pin that on you or me. I mean, look what he's doing with Eric's sister. He doesn't care about my feelings, so why should we care about his. I'm apart of this gang too you know!"

"I know Jackie, I think the…"

"You can't just kiss me like you did Steven and completely blow me off! I really, really, really like you and when you just blew me off because of that asshole, you have no idea how much that hurt."

"I know Jackie, I felt the …"

"And don't you dare pretend like you don't like me back Steven Hyde! I was there, I know you couldn't just kiss me like you did, and not feel something. So you can blow me off all you want but… " But Jackie couldn't finish the rest of her thought. She was stopped by Hyde's lips on hers and his hands cupping her face. Her whole body felt lighter than air and the sensation of his lips on hers electrified her senses. She felt him pull away, and once she opened her eyes again, he was looking straight into them.

"Now you listen, Jackie." His voice was soft and sounded somewhat amused. "I know and I understand. I realize now that what I did the other day was well… stupid. I have just been telling myself this whole time that things couldn't happen between us because of Kelso, and I really wasn't looking at the facts too much."

Jackie wasn't expecting this. She was expecting a fight or an argument at least. She wasn't expecting for Steven Hyde to not only completely agree with her, but kiss her. She was utterly speechless.

Hyde just smiled at Jackie. She really was cute when she got all worked up about things. "Jackie, I want to do this."

That was the only thing she needed to hear. Jackie catapulted herself into Hyde's arms again, and gave him a searing kiss. Hyde leaned her up against the counter and let his hands familiarize himself with her body. He moved his way down her neck biting and sucking until he found her sweet spot and stayed there until she began to moan and lean into his touch.

"Oh, Steven." Hyde never thought he could hear a sexier voice. He moved his lips further down her neck, never breaking complete contact until he got to the base near her collar bone. But, unfortunately she stopped him.

"Steven. Let's just hold on a sec." She was out of breath and a little bit of color was in her cheeks. "I was thinking, before I came over here, that to make the situation easier on us, we don't have to tell anybody for awhile… about this."

"Fine with me." Hyde went back for Jackie's neck. She giggled and stopped him again.

"Well, you see, Donna already knows. Well, she doesn't quite know this, but I told her about what happened at the fair."

"Which means Foreman is going to find out."

"Not necessarily."

"Oh, necessarily."

"Not necessarily!" Jackie stomped her foot, demanding him to agree.

"I think necessarily." Hyde by now was resting his hands on either side of Jackie, against the counter she was leaning on.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I was just thinking, I know I don't care if Michael throws a hissy fit about this, but I think it would be better if we delay that as long as possible."

"Fine. Now, you know, this works a lot better if you don't talk." And Hyde captured Jackie's lips in his and this time, she didn't stop him.


	8. Not a Care in the World

A/N: Wow, all of your reviews are really awesome. Keep them coming. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but I have been a little busier and this one took me a little while to actually come out to something I was satisfied with. As far as this chapter goes, don't laugh at my first attempt of a somewhat smutty scene, lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Not a Care in the World

Jackie ran her long fingers through Steven Hyde's curly locks as they made out on the basement couch. It had been a week since their affair had begun, and they only had stolen moments here and there of heavy make out sessions. The Foremans, along with Donna, left about an hour earlier for some kind of family dinner date while Fez and Kelso had a double date with some girls they met earlier on in the day. The moment was more than perfect.

Jackie ran her foot up and down Hyde's calf. All she could concentrate on was his lips and teeth nibbling on her ear and the feeling of him resting between her legs. One thing Jackie learned from being with Hyde was everything they did was more intensified. Whenever they kissed, flirted, or even got into arguments, emotions that ended in Jackie wanting to let Hyde go further, sooner, than she ever considered letting a boy go before began surfacing. She tried pushing them away, but she found this particular moment was very hard to do that.

Hyde had moved back to Jackie's lips. Jackie loved it when Hyde kissed her. Their kisses were always languid and soft. It somewhat surprised Jackie because before, she assumed being with Hyde would be more vigorous and fast. She wasn't complaining at all though.

The sneaking around situation was a little more complicated than she anticipated. She told Donna about her and Hyde. Donna wasn't very enthusiastic about them hiding whatever it was they had from Kelso. She said she wouldn't tell anybody, not even Eric for a while, but strongly suggested they tell the whole group very soon. Jackie explained to her that she just wanted whatever it was that she and Hyde had to grow without the complicated interruptions that would follow if the whole group knew. Jackie knew that if the situation was different, all the pressure they would get from their friends would be too much of a bother to Hyde, and she really didn't want that to happen.

The day they got together, Donna had a talk with Hyde. She told him that it was his responsibility as Kelso's friend to tell him what he and Jackie were doing. After a few curt responses and Donna finally giving up on him, she left Hyde with his own thoughts of his and Jackie's more than simple situation. It only made him more stubborn about his position. Donna just didn't understand, and he didn't care. He only felt this way about one other girl before and that was her. Even though he tried quite a few times, after a while he backed off and let Foreman have Donna, leaving him confused why it was his responsibility to be the one to let her go. He only thought it was fair that he could at least have some kind of chance with Jackie now.

Hyde loosened his grip on Jackie's hip and moved his hand onto her flat stomach, feeling her hot skin through her thin shirt. Jackie suddenly grew anxious when she felt his fingers slip underneath the hem and explore her abdomen, skin on skin. It was perfectly innocent enough, she thought, nothing to get too nervous about. But as she felt Hyde's fingers barely brush the under wire of her bra, all her tell-him-to-slow-down sirens went off in her head.

But Jackie didn't get to tell him to slow down. His lips barely left hers and they breathed in each other's air as he cupped her right breast through her bra. The anxious feelings subsided, allowing lust to let him continue. She sighed against his mouth as he kissed her again, lightly squeezing in the process.

His hand slowly left her chest and ventured to her back, searching for her clasp to gain easier access to the new objects of his affection. Jackie felt her heart gain speed and her breath quicken as he fiddled with the clasp, trying to undue her bra. Once again, her brain told her it was too soon to go this far with someone, they weren't even dating. But when she felt her bra loosen around her ribs and his hand smooth across the new open terrain, she forgot all about how things were suppose to be.

She was extremely nervous again once he cupped her naked breast. She was afraid of what he might think of her, if she was too small, if he compared her to the girls he'd been with before. Hyde soothed her worries as his tongue danced with hers and his fingers rubbing concentric circles on her nipple. When Hyde moved onto the other breast, Jackie broke their kiss and allowed him to suck and nibble on her neck while she let the tantalizing pleasure take over her senses.

She was miles away when Hyde slightly raised his body off of hers and left her perky mounds. He began lifting her shirt when he was stopped by a very flustered and pink Jackie.

"What are you doing?"

Hyde arched an eyebrow at her. "Lifting your shirt up… what else would I be doing?" Hyde resumed to what he started but felt Jackie's hands stop him again. She didn't have to tell him she was scared, that touching was one thing but seeing was something totally different, he could see it in her eyes.

Hyde leaned in close to Jackie's ear and whispered, "I'm sure you're beautiful."

Jackie's whole body melted with his words and didn't have time to react as he proceeded to finish exposing her breast to him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. The only thing she could think of was something that Kelso had told her once while they were fooling around about her breast being small. She went on about how smaller breast were superior to bigger ones and got really bitchy with him, but she was really trying to hide the fact that she knew he was right. Jackie Burkhardt didn't show her insecurities to many people.

Jackie was jolted into reality once she felt Hyde touch her again and his hot breath leaving a trail of goosebumps down her sternum. She caught a gasp in her throat as Hyde lips and tongue came down on one of her nipples, the other getting the previous pleasures from earlier. Jackie's tense muscles slowly relaxed as Hyde's mouth made love to her.

Hyde switched breast and gave the same treatment to the former's twin. With each flick of his tongue, Jackie felt her insides clench with pleasure and her pussy began pulsing with desire. She instinctively pressed herself against him and he caught on quickly to what she wanted. Hyde slowly rose to his knees, bringing Jackie's hips along with him, pushing his denim erection into her heated core. For a few minutes Jackie grinded and softly moaned while Hyde continued sucking and nibbling on her nipples, until Hyde completely left her body, staring down at the site under him.

"You know you're really sexy." His husky voice sent fervent shivers down her body. She began giggling and covering her face.

"What is it?" He leaned down again, trying to get her to look at him.

Jackie met his gaze and tried to form coherent words, but nothing came out and she could only giggle some more. Hyde smiled down at her and moved his fingers to her ribs again, this time poking them until she squirmed.

"Stop it!"

"Tell me what you're laughing about."

"Alright alright." Hyde stopped tickling Jackie and waited for her answer. Jackie still wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. Hey that was completely amazing and I've never experienced something that hot in my life before just didn't seem right.

Jackie giggled again as she spoke. "It's just… urgh….(laugh) I've never, uh, it's never been like that before."

Hyde felt his chest swell up with pride as he heard her words and saw her shy eyes gleam up at him, as if to tell him he was the best in the world. What guy wouldn't love to hear those words come from a girl's mouth? Being who he was though, he had to make her continue.

"Like what?" He moved his face to where he was only centimeters away from hers, his lips hovering over hers, teasing her with his closeness.

Jackie's body ached for him again, as he stared down at her with his baby blues, breathing in her breath and rubbing her sides, coaching her to tell him exactly what is was she felt.

"Amazing." Jackie's breathy reply sent fireworks off in Hyde's brain and his lips collided with hers, kissing her as if he was running out of oxygen and she was his only supply left. Their hips moved and grinded with each others, timing with their muffled moans and escaped whispers.

The two jumped away from each other at the sound of Donna's voice from the top of the basement stairs. Jackie fixed her top and attempted to snap her bra back in place but failed by the time their friends got to the bottom of the stairs. She settled with her arms crossed over her chest.

Hyde's heart was beating so hard he was sure Donna and Eric could hear it. He knew he and Jackie looked way too guilty. Her hair was a little ruffled up, something Jackie never let happen in front of people, both were out of breath and their cheeks were a glowing red.

Eric just cocked an eyebrow at the two. "So what have you guys been doing while we were gone?"

Hyde looked to Jackie but she wouldn't return his glance. He noticed her arms were wrapped tightly across her chest and suddenly realized the predicament she was in. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh you know Foreman. The usual… just _hanging_ out. Isn't that right Jackie?"

Jackie shot arrows into Hyde with her glare. _What the hell does he think he's doing? Does he want us to get caught? _She looked to Donna and Eric to see if they caught onto anything. Donna looked at her suspiciously.

"Eric, do you think you could get me a pop from upstairs?" Donna still looked at Jackie while she spoke.

"Why can't you just do it?" Eric responded, his eyes glued to the television set. After a few moments of Donna glaring at him, he met her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'm going."

Once Eric was out of sight, Jackie jumped from her spot and tried to snap her bra back together. All Hyde could do was laugh.

"This isn't funny Steven!" Jackie shrieked.

'Oh I think it is. What do you think Big D?" Hyde whacked the pissed off red head on the arm to get her attention. He soon regretted it.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" Donna's voice was on the edge of yelling but she tried to keep it steady.

"What's your problem Donna?" Jackie sat down next to her friend, slightly nervous about Donna's sudden outburst.

"You guys seriously need to tell Kelso if you're going to practically be having sex on the couch. I mean, geez Jackie, you guys have only been together for a week now!"

"Well for one, Donna, we weren't practically having sex –"

"Well then why did you have to snap your bra back on, _Jackie_?"

Jackie pursed her lips and tried her hardest not to get mad at her best friend. She thought she was acting like a complete bitch at the moment. "Anyways, we weren't practically having sex, and I already told you why we weren't going to tell Michael just yet. You didn't seem to have that big of a problem with it earlier."

Before Donna could retort, Eric descended down the stairs again, two sodas in hand. For the next hour, the four sat in almost utter silence while trying to watch the television program. Jackie and Donna were both steaming and completely ignoring each other. They didn't even acknowledge each other as they left the basement, leaving Hyde and Eric slightly confused about the whole situation.

"So what's up with Donna and Jackie?" Eric asked as soon as both the girls had left.

"I don't know man." Hyde shifted slightly in his seat, signaling to Eric it wasn't a subject of interest. "Chicks are just weird man."

Both went back to the program, but one of them wasn't paying attention at all. Hyde just kept replaying the events that happened between him and Jackie in his head. He had been with a lot of girls before her… a lot… but he never remembered fooling around to be that hot before, especially for only getting to second base. Hyde didn't realize just how much he was showing his inner thoughts until he heard Foreman say…

"What are you smiling so big about?"

"Nothing." Hyde cleared his throat and put his usual scowl on.

Eric grinned at his best friend. "I don't think it's nothing. You were smiling pretty big man."

"Whatever."

So what if he was smiling big? He had the hottest girl in Point Place, and for once this whole week he finally felt that she was completely his.

"I just came up with the best idea to get Jackie back!" Kelso shouted as he paraded into the basement.

_Or not_.

"What the hell are you talking about Kelso?" Hyde didn't intend for the question to sound so snappy.

"Haha, well, I was making out with Christine Baker behind the Hub right, and we were getting pretty hot and stuff which made me think about Jackie and all the super hot times we had together." Hyde couldn't help but clench his fist. "So then, I thought, hey, if the only thing I can think about while making out with the girl who has the second biggest jugs in Point Place is Jackie, then it must be true love."

Hyde couldn't believe his ears. The moron actually thought he cared for Jackie.

"Well Kelso that still doesn't explain how you're going to get Jackie back." Eric said, smirking a little at Hyde not noticing the anger etched in his face.

"Oh man, now that's the best part…" But Hyde didn't catch anything Kelso was saying, the only thing he could think of was whatever was between him and Jackie would be over soon.

And that sucked.

2nd A/N: Yeah, I know, Jackie was pretty insecure, but I have always seen her character as insecure. But it's the second guy she's ever been with, and I can imagine that we've all been there before... besides... who wouldn't worry while being with a hot stud like Hyde :)


	9. Jealousy

A/N: Hey, remember this story? Yeah, I didn't think so. I would recommend to go back and refresh yourself with a few chapters if you must. I know I had to do that a little bit. It's been so freakin' long since I have written anything, but especially anything having to do with this story. But the demand for me to get off my lazy, procrastinating ass (cough cough luvcali cough cough) and actually update this story was just too high. Besides... this is the story that popped my fanfiction author cherry. I can't just abandon it.

You people should feel loved. I'm updating this story and trying to commit to finish it (a task I have never accomplished) all for you.

Enjoy, and review.

* * *

Her cork clogs angrily clomped against the sidewalk. Anyone who just happened to want to take a glance at this brunette beauty as she stormed down her best friend's suburban street would know that she is a woman on a mission. Her nostrils flared each time she breathed, resembling a bull about to take charge at the hated matador. All Jackie could see was red. 

"Stupid lumberjack," she screeched for the fourth time on her journey to Donna's house. "Who does that big red whore think she is?" Jackie scoffed. "Criticizing me for getting close to Steven in the basement as if I've turned into one of his cheap skanks. Jackie Burkhardt is not a skank!"

Jackie stopped herself in hurried, tiny steps as the Pinciotti's large (well not as large as hers!) yellow house appeared in front of her. The light in Donna's room was still on and Jackie knew it wasn't too late to talk to her friend, not as if she cared whether it was too late or not. Donna was going to hear what she had to say regardless.

Jackie didn't even bother to knock as she made a grand entrance into the Pinciotti's kitchen. Donna's parents, Bob and Midge, just starred up at the determined brunette with their big dumb eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pinciotti," Jackie began with her head held high and her voice dripping with snobbery. "I am here to speak with Donna."

Bob and Midge exchanged confused glances as they tried to communicate with their eyes, trying to figure out what had gotten into this tiny girl this time.

"Well Jackie," Bob began. "You do know where her room is…"

"Thank you. That is all I needed to know." Jackie interrupted as if he was another one of her servants at home. Bob Pinciotti wasn't the one to take an act of conceitedness to heart though. He just let Jackie walk her pretty little self out of the kitchen and continued eating his dinner.

As Jackie made her way up the ever so familiar stairs of the Pinciotti home, for the first time that night, fear slowly crept its way alongside her. She was so gung-ho about telling Donna off for being a bitch, she didn't stop to think what kind of mean, hurtful things Donna might say to her in the process. Jackie didn't let it be obvious to a lot of people, but she was an emotional time bomb just waiting to explode from one more brushed off insult that just stuck to her a little too long.

Meanwhile, Donna Pinciotti was spread out on top of her bed, her flaming red hair making a semi circle halo around her head. _Why did you have to go and snap at Jackie like that? _She closed her eyes as her thoughts plagued ever recess of her mind_. It's not like you and Eric didn't maul each other every chance you got during the beginning. And we weren't even dating then! _Donna chewed at the nail of right index figure as she let the self torment over take her. She just couldn't figure out why she had gotten so upset earlier that evening.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slow opening of her bedroom door. Donna angled her head to see who it was, and saw the last thing on earth she ever wanted to see: an upside-down pissed off Jackie.

"Donna," her voice was high pitched and sharp. "We _so_ need to talk."

Donna rolled over and couldn't contain the frown that molded her face. "I know."

Jackie noticed the frown and the defeated tone to her best friend's voice. _Maybe this will be a little easier than I thought._

"So…" Jackie began. "I understand that you already feel jealous of me being prettier than you all the time, but to stoop so low as to envy me for having Steven. Donna that is just pathetic."

Donna had always known Jackie to be as bitchy and self-centered as ever when she was trying to defend herself, but this just was an entirely new level of bitch. "What are you talking about Jackie? I'm not jealous of you and Hyde."

"Donna, Donna, Donna." Jackie shook her head and let her tense neck relax a bit. "It's okay. I understand. You can't help but rethink your decision of choosing Eric over Steven whenever you see us expressing our love for each other on the couch. I mean, Steven is hot to begin with, but with me paying him so much attention, it just doubles the hotness."

Donna glared at her friend. She was making it really hard to apologize and ask for forgiveness. She wasn't jealous of Jackie and Hyde.

_Am I?_

_No… that's just stupid_.

Donna took in a deep breath and decided to take the plunge anyways. "Look Jackie. I'm really sorry for blowing up on you earlier, and I'm not entirely sure why I did it in the first place. I know it isn't because you and Hyde have now decided to turn your hate relationship into some twisted, secret makeout fest. But if you're willing to forgive me, we can put this all behind us."

Jackie pursed her lips and really considered Donna's words. Donna looked so defeated as she asked for forgiveness from Jackie. Jackie admired her a little. It was very hard for her to apologize to anyone for her bitchy actions, no matter how awful she felt about it afterwards.

"Okay Donna. I forgive you for practically calling me a whore today. But… we are not putting this behind us. We have to get to the bottom of why you got so upset, and make sure your jealousy doesn't get the better of you again."

Donna's eyebrows twitched together in annoyance. "Jackie, I'm not jealous." She couldn't help but notice a strange guilt pinch at her insides every time Jackie made her accusations. A well hidden realization smacked Donna like a ton of bricks as it dawned on her that Jackie could be right.

Donna looked up at her best friend and saw that Jackie noticed her change in demeanor. "Well." Jackie waited patiently for Donna to admit that she was jealous.

_No, no… I can't tell her that! It'll blow her head up ten fold! I can only take so many lumberjack and red-head jokes at a time!_

Donna inhaled a sharp breath as she gave into her female urge to tell her friend everything. It was times like these that Donna wished she didn't have Jackie to make the girl come out in her even more. "Well, I might be a little jealous." Her stomach churned as she noticed Jackie's triumphant face. "But it's not because I want Hyde or something." She had to be very specific with her explanation. Jackie was known to take one point and just run with it. "It's just…" _I can't believe I'm saying this!_ "It's just that I used to be the only girl in the group that the guys completely worshipped. Now you are here, and I might just be a little jealous that you are stealing some of my thunder, especially since Hyde used to completely hate your guts and now he's all moony eyed over you."

Jackie couldn't stop the grin from creeping on her face. If Donna was another girl, she would use this piece of information to rub in her face. However Jackie's anger for Donna seemed to have left her body as Donna's honesty entered.

"Oh Donna. I know how tough it is to have someone else steal your thunder." Donna raised a questioning eyebrow at her petite friend. "Okay, maybe I don't… but I want you to think of it this way. I'm not taking anymore attention away from you as much as I'm… sharing it with you."

Donna couldn't help but laugh at Jackie's absurd logic, and Jackie joined right in. As the laughter died down, and Jackie took a seat next to Donna on her bed, she turned to her best friend and asked the question that had been eating away at her since Donna brought it up.

"So do you really think Steven is moony eyed over me?"

* * *

Hyde quietly reclined on the army cot in his small, shut in bedroom hidden deep in the Forman's house. He knew that whatever scheme Kelso was coming up with would most likely just blow up in his face, but he couldn't help but absolutely dread Jackie's reaction to Kelso's rekindled attention for her. 

Their relationship had only been an actual thing for a week now. He had never experienced feelings like this for any girl before. He knew back at Vanstock that whatever kind of hold Jackie Burkhardt had on him was going to be the death of him one day. He had really hoped though that whatever it was that was going on between them would be able to last a little longer than this. And Steven Hyde never hoped for anything in his life. Or… at least he had stopped a long time ago when he realized that you just couldn't trust the world anymore.

That was the scariest thing about the whole situation. Trust. He was going to have to trust Jackie to resist Kelso's advances and stay true to the feelings that had developed between the two of them in the past few weeks. He had to trust that Jackie was actually feeling the same feelings he was, and it wasn't just some perverted way to get over Kelso by making him the rebound guy. He would have to put his entire trust in Jackie to make the decisions for them in whatever it was that they had, because he sure as hell knew he wasn't going to make an ass of himself in order to save something that might not even be there in the first place.

A headache creeped its way right in between Hyde's eyes. The more he thought about it, the more complicated he was making the whole situation. The more he stressed about the outcome of it all, the more paranoid he became of being left by Jackie. The worst part about it all was he knew he was in far too deep to shake off whatever disappointment was to come from all this. He told himself a hundred times he would never let anyone make him feel this worried about his feelings ever again, yet a hundred pound brunette with mismatched eyes easily tore down his walls faster than he could attempt to build them back up again. Hyde hated that he had to be this way. He hated that he worried so much about others' betrayals, and that he let that paranoia completely overtake his emotions. With each new possibility that he churned out in his head, new bricks to his wall were slowly building their way up to the top again.

He didn't like feeling this open, this scarred, and this sorry for himself. He was independent. He dictated the kinds of things that were supposed to happen in his life now. He made that oath and promise the day Edna left and sealed his fate in life.

However, the thought that haunted Hyde most of all was not all the 'what ifs' if Jackie did happen to decide to take Kelso back, but the results of whatever kind of dumbass reaction to this whole situation he just knew he was going to have. What if Jackie didn't take Kelso back, but in the process of his pursuing, Hyde let the paranoia take over again and drive Jackie right back into the arms of that idiot. As the thought crossed his mind, vivid alert signals went off in his brain as if the cosmos were trying to tell him that he should stay away from this particular path in life.

Hyde rolled over and sighed as he breathed in the smothered air around his pillow. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep this night, but the least he could do was try to relax for a few minutes.

* * *

A/N: You see that little button right underneath this text? Clicking on it and typing a review is the most amazing thing in the world for you, but especially for me. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews and if you haven't reviewed my story yet but enjoy it (or hate it, whatever)... it's never to late to let me know what you think. I love every little response I get. 


	10. A Rose for Jackie

A/N: This chapter is a little bit shorter than the my others, but I think what is to happen next has to be in a chapter all it's own. Awesome job on the reviews for the last chapter. I'm so glad to see that my story wasn't as forgotten by you guys as it was by men. Since I have crawled my way out of writer's block and now and a direction that I'm going with this story, I should be updating more regularly. Hopefully this last semester of high school that I have won't take up my time too much.

Oh, and this is my first chapter to publish on her as an 18 year old! Woohoo!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Rose for Jackie

Jackie had never felt so sexy in her life. She knew that if anyone could see her flowing raven hair, perfectly curled to hug her flawless face, and her hips swaying along with the attitude she was radiating, they wouldn't have to second guess that this girl didn't need to be told just how stunning she really was. But of course, like all women, Jackie loved to hear it every chance she could. Today however, Jackie didn't need to be reassured about her beauty. The shy and scared girl that clung to Hyde on the couch just yesterday was long gone. Today, Jackie had only one urge that had to be satisfied: seduction.

Jackie had never thought of herself as a seductress before. Even dating back to yesterday, the thought of seducing a man was just what sluts like Pam Macy and Laurie did. Her sexual relationship with Kelso was mostly controlled by him, with her putting on the brakes whenever need be. But something about yesterday changed her whole perspective on sex. Maybe it was the tantalizing and heated makeout session she had had with her lover (Jackie whimsically settled for this title since she very well couldn't necessarily refer to Hyde as her boyfriend) or maybe Donna revealing that Jackie's sex appeal did seem to cause a stir with in the group, or it could be both of the elements intertwined together into a very stylish self esteem boosting braid. Either way, Jackie's hormones were raging and today she would give Hyde a special surprise.

What that surprise was, she had no clue. All she knew was **today** she was sexy, and even if she failed horribly at this seductress role, she was going to try her little ass off just to give it a whirl.

Jackie made her way to the basement and slowly creeped down the cement stairs. As she twisted the doorknob, adrenaline surged through her veins in anticipation for either fight or flight. She was either going to fight against every little scared voice inside her head that wanted her to just be her cute little self as normal, or she was going to get ready to bolt as soon as Hyde came into her sight. It was now or never. Jackie turned the doorknob slowly and saw Hyde sitting in the basement all alone.

As she took in his masculine form lazily sprawled out on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons, memories of those huge hands all over her body quickly made the decision for her.

"Hey Steven." She tried to make her voice drawn out and husky. From his jerky turn and quirked-eyebrow expression, she judged she nailed her little act.

"Hey yourself." He replied, giving her a sexy grin once he noticed a new look glimmer in her eyes. Jackie responded by slyly smiling back and gliding her way over to the couch. As she slowly seated herself almost on top of Hyde, his body responded by turning in her direction and immediately wrapping his arms around her. Her butt had barely been planted on the cushion when lips seemed to instinctively find each other and separate to allow tongues to touch once again.

Jackie couldn't help but notice her new, little part only had one line, but when Hyde gripped the back of her neck and pressed his flushed chest against hers, her hormones allowed her to temporarily forget their prior mission. They had found a much more pleasing activity to occupy their time with.

A loud, crashing noise from outside the basement door, and hushed, violent whispering tore the two sex-crazed teenagers apart. Jackie situated herself on the far end of the couch and straightened her clothes, her body reminding her with each sweep just how much it missed the previous hands that touched it not seconds ago. Jackie concluded that if there was a God, he or she had to really hate her at this moment in time.

Not to either of their surprises, Kelso and Fez paraded their way into the basement, completely unaware that anything was going on between the two. Jackie immediately took notice to the bouquet of roses that her ex-boyfriend held in his hands.

"Why do you have roses?" As soon as the question left her lips, Kelso's eyes shined with victory as he presented himself and the roses on one knee in front of Jackie. Jackie's contorted face didn't even phase the triumphant look that he beamed.

"These, Jackie, are my apology."

Jackie crossed her arms and scrunched her face up in confusion. "Your apology?"

Kelso gave another knowing grin. Meanwhile, Hyde silently watched the charade take place. Half of him was confident that Jackie would tear Kelso to shreds with his approaching pitiful performance, but the other half of him was freaking out.

"Yes, Jackie, these are my apology." Kelso moved forward on his knee and used his vacant hand to hold Jackie's that was placed in her lap. "Look, I've been really, really thinking about it, and I know that cheating on you with Laurie was wrong. I really miss you. I mean, what guy wouldn't miss having a girlfriend as hot as you. I have realized that finding other chicks to do it with is just wrong, because… I only want to do it with you now."

The whole room sat in a dead silence. Each one of the members nervously waited for Jackie's next move. Kelso couldn't believe that he actually pulled it off after practicing a hundred times with an overly delighted Fez. He was pretty proud of himself too. Fez patiently waited for the happy reunion so that he could watch his favorite couple makeout. Hyde was more conflicted then ever. He wanted to rip his eyes out of his head and just walk away so that he wouldn't have to see anymore of this display. However, something inside glued his body right where he was and made him watch everything in front of him. He let go of whatever fear it was that scraped away at his core, and he let himself trust Jackie to make the right decision. He just hoped that this little relationship they had started up and the turmoil of pain Kelso had caused Jackie would make Jackie chose him.

Jackie's mind was clouded with just Micheal. His handsome, smiling face and the huge bouquet of roses that was presented to her, oozing with temptation caused her heart to swell with love from all of his attention she had been drained of. It had been too long that she had felt these kinds of emotions for him.

"Oh Michael." Her voice cracked out as she stared into his eyes.

Hyde was sure that if all eyes weren't on Jackie at this moment, someone would be able to see his Zen fade away. The look that he saw on her face told him it was over.

Jackie took in Micheal and all of his surroundings more clearly. She suddenly felt her body again and everything else. Her skin was still tingling from the previous affection it had received and all her tiny nerve endings brought reality crashing down on her head. _What the hell am I doing? I was just making out with Steven, and suddenly Micheal comes with roses and an apology and I forget about everything?_

Jackie's heart clenched with guilt and pain as she realized that she almost backtracked to Micheal Kelso again. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the curly haired man that so quietly sat beside her. She hadn't just let one person down.

"No." her voice quivered with the hot tears that pooled in her eyes. "No Micheal. I already told you we are through." She watched as Kelso's face turned into a sad countenance. Heated anger spilled out before it even had a chance to build up inside of her. She just had to feel something other than guilt. "And no amount of promises or stupid roses is going to change that."

With that being said, Jackie smacked away the flowers of love and stormed her way out of the basement.

Silence fell over the basement once again. A defeated sigh cut through the tension.

"So," Fez said in an extremely whiny voice. "Does this mean I don't get to watch you two make out?"

* * *

A/N 2: You know the drill... 


	11. Goodbye

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Real life got in the way too much. From college interviews, to writing papers, to my car breaking down, I just didn't have time to do anything with my story. But here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for.

Thank you so much to those of you who review. You guys really are my muse. If it wasn't for your kind words and practically beating me over the had about updating, I don't think I would ever continue with this story. I'm not sure how much longer this story will go. I guess it'll go until I really feel that it fulfilled my original intentions.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hyde sat in his tiny bedroom, planning out all the things he was going to tell Jackie that night. He should have listened to his gut instinct before about not getting involved with Jackie Burkhardt. When he kissed her for the first time at the fair, he should have tattooed that feeling inside of him that made him know that whatever it was he was feeling for her would be ruined by Micheal Kelso. Even though Jackie eventually pushed Kelso away, Hyde saw that look on her face. He knew how she still really felt. 

Hyde slammed his fists against the wall. He couldn't help but think how stupid he was to fall for one of his best friend's girl again. It never worked out in his favor, and he led himself to believe once more that he would come out on top in the battle of her heart. This time he was much more careful about his advances, but it didn't stop him for falling once again.

Most people didn't see Hyde as a romantic. He was cool, collected, and could take any blows without emotion etching the slightest reaction in his face. But deep down, all he really wanted was that chance at love. The thought of it made his stomach churn, and he denied it even to himself when the thought crossed his mind. It didn't mean it wasn't true though. None of that meant that his heart didn't race, or that he didn't dream of total acceptance from someone. Just because his exterior told a different story, didn't mean that inside he was just like everyone else. Sometimes, even he forgot that the person he showed everyone else was just a shell. Jackie made him remember.

Jackie also made him remember why he was the way he was, and why he pushed people away when he could let them in. The moment Jackie's face lit up when Kelso presented his roses, Hyde knew exactly what he really was. He was Jackie's rebound. He was always the guy girls wanted to slum it up with, and Jackie Burkhardt was the same. All of her sweet kisses and heart fluttering sighs were just tools for her own healing. She never intended to share the happiness she could give with him. She was a user just like everyone else.

The only question left in Hyde's mind was how he would tell Jackie it was over between them. He wouldn't be her lap dog anymore.

At that moment, Donna walked through his bedroom door. Hyde couldn't help but remember those months he spent pining over her. At least she had the decency to make it perfectly clear what how she really felt about him.

Donna gave a light chuckle at the scowl plastered on Hyde's face. "Why are you sitting in here looking like you want to murder someone? You aren't planning a revolt against the government again are you?"

Hyde sneered at her words. "No." he bit back. "Actually I'm planning how to break this little fling off with your bratty best friend."

Donna's smile fell. "Why?"

He didn't respond. To explain would mean he would have to tell her things he just couldn't tell her.

"Why Hyde?"

He sighed, and rubbed his eyes underneath his sunglasses. How could he word this? "Because Donna. I know she is just going to go back to Kelso and … and I don't want things between me and him to be bad."

Donna knitted her eyebrows together. "What makes you think she will go back to Kelso?"

"Because she always goes back to Kelso!" As the words flew out of Hyde's mouth, he knew it was obvious his zen was breaking.

"Yeah, when all he did was kiss Pam Macy. It's different this time Hyde. He slept with Laurie! She caught her going down on him! She isn't going back to him!"

Hyde tore his eyes away from the red head and tried to make her words not seem logical. "Yeah, well explain to me why she almost just took him back an hour ago?"

"What are you talking about?" Donna crossed her arms.

"I mean we were in the basement, and Kelso comes in with roses, gets down on one knee, and tells her he wants her back. And you know what she did? She got that stupid "you're my hero" look on her face and almost took him back."

Donna's angry face softened. "Well did she?"

"No."

"Shouldn't that tell you something then?"

Once again Hyde tried to ignore that little part of him that told him Donna was right. He didn't want to think about how Jackie ended up smacking the roses away and storming out of the basement. The only thing that kept flashing through his face was the love-sick look on her face.

"Just… whatever Donna. I'm breaking things off."

Donna sighed and sat down on the bed with the guy she had always seen as her best friend. Now that Eric was more than just a friend, her bond with the curly-haired deviant grew more. Instead of having to split her feelings down the middle, she could make room for Hyde in the best friend category. Sometimes she felt like she was the only person who could see through Hyde's cold personality. She had known him since they were little, and she watched him grow into the person he is today.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Hyde closed his eyes at her words. He really didn't want to have this conversation, not now, not ever. "No I don't."

"Then why are you getting so worked up about her taking Kelso back?" Donna's voice stayed calm. Hyde could feel the heat grow inside of him. She was doing what she always did, trying to get inside his head.

"I'm not getting worked up."

Donna laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm not Donna! I just don't want to be some rebound guy, that's all." He tried his best to steady his voice.

Donna thought over his words carefully. She really didn't know whether or not Hyde was a rebound for Jackie, but she did know that she had a feeling that he wasn't. Jackie had done a lot of stupid things when it came to Kelso, but intuition was telling Donna that this wasn't one of them.

"I don't think you are just a rebound guy."

Hyde peered over at her. The kindness behind her words touched him. For half a second he wanted to allow what she said to affect him, but of course, he couldn't let himself do that.

"Well what you think and what I think are two totally different things." His voice was much softer now. Donna felt that maybe she was getting through to him.

"You know, you are the most self loathing person I have ever met."

Surprised, Hyde's eyes opened wide at her words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, here you are, beating yourself up about Jackie staggering because Kelso, the only boyfriend she has ever had, tried to win her over with flowers and charm. I know you Hyde. You are probably sitting here right now thinking how unfair life is and you don't deserve to be happy."

Never had Donna been so cruel with him before. The rage Hyde was feeling began to reach its boiling point. "And why the hell do you think some fucking bossy cheerleader has anything to do with my happiness? News flash Donna, we were just messing around. Nothing more."

"I don't believe you."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because Hyde, I know you. You wouldn't risk your friendship with Kelso over some girl you were just messing around with. I don't know how or why, but I think somewhere along the line Jackie really got through to you somehow. And trust me on this" Donna's voice dropped and she allowed the anger to cease. "I think you got through to her too."

Hyde didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to feel. With his silence, Donna took it as an opportunity for her to leave him with his thoughts.

* * *

Hyde made his way down Jackie's street. Twice he had turned around to go back and just leave the inevitable for another day, but he kept listening to that nagging voice inside that told him he had to do this. He had to let Jackie go. He was going to tell her their weeks of flirting and making out were fun, but all good things had to come to an end. He just hoped he could be strong when the waterworks hit her. 

It wasn't that Donna's words didn't have an effect on him. He was just too stubborn to really take them into consideration. Besides, what did Donna know? She didn't have to deal with the things that he had to. She had the perfect family and the perfect relationship. She was just ignorant to the ways of reality.

Hyde slowly approached Jackie's front door. Her house was so overpowering and intimidating. The perfectly painted balcony and shiny, black front door just reassured him that they were never meant to be. Only one thing seemed out of place. An old shoe box sat on the porch. Hyde slowly walked up to it, and the closer he got, he noticed a piece of paper was taped on the top of it. Once he reached the box, curiosity got the better of him.

_Dear Micheal,_

_I knew you'd be around to try to woo me again, but I'm letting you know right here and now that things are really over between me and you. In this box is everything you ever gave me, down to the plastic dinosaurs and rubber chicken. _

_I used to think that what we had was special, and for a while, I still felt that way. You were my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first lover. I let all of those firsts make you my first love. You hurt me a lot Micheal, but I realized something today. If I still really loved you and felt that you still really loved me, then I could forgive you and take you back. But that's really what it all boils down to. You won't change for me and you shouldn't have to. And… I just don't love you that way any more._

_So please, show me some respect and accept this box and what I have to say. I hope we can still be friends._

_-Jackie _

Hyde placed the letter back on the box and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. Not even his stubborn nature could talk himself out of this one.

"So what did you think of it?" A voice from behind startled him. Hyde whipped around and came face to face with Jackie, shopping bags in hand. It looked like she just got back from the mall.

"How long were you standing there?" He asked.

"Not very long. Long enough to see that you reading my letter to Micheal."

"Sorry about that. I didn't know what it was."

She smiled. "It's okay. I don't care that you read it."

They both looked down from each other. Neither was quite sure what to say next. Hyde's speech just didn't seem appropriate anymore, and he now felt like an ass for coming. He couldn't help but appreciate the little coincidences that occurred in life.

"You know," Jackie's small voice cracked through the air. "I don't want you to take this in the wrong way, or make it mean something more than it really means… but if it wasn't for you, I think it would have taken me a lot longer of a time to get over Micheal."

Was she telling him what he suspected all along? "What, am I your rebound guy or something?" He made sure this time his zen didn't break. The question didn't come out angry or forced. It was just presented to her, and he waited for her to make the next move.

"No. Nothing like that." Her eyes glistened with her words. "It's just, it took someone else that I care about to make me see clearly."

Hyde swallowed what felt like a huge ball in his throat. His body didn't feel so tense and his heart loosened along with it. He knew what she now meant by not to make her words out to be more than they were. She didn't want him to think she wanted more from him than he was willing to give. She didn't want to scare him away. The truth was that he still wasn't ready to give himself over to Jackie yet. His need to protect himself and live a life void of caring was still too much apart of his psyche right now. But despite that, his determination to not let Jackie in any more than she already was subsided and pushed itself to the side.

"Do you wanna go inside?" He asked. Her wary face instantly changed to glee. She glided her way over to him, and he grabbed her hand.

Maybe it took someone he cared about to see clearly too.

* * *

A/N 2: You guys know what to do. Also, I have another story I'm working on that I won't be posting until its done, or at least when I'm finished with this one. I might be asking some of you for some advice, so be prepared. 


	12. To do or not to do

**AN: **So, this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. Yes, I'm talking about smut people. I was really nervous about writing this, but once I sat down and actually did it, it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would.

All of you are absolutely wonderful with your reviews. They are all so thoughtful and they make writing this worth while.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: To do or not to do 

Jackie steadied her beating heart as she led Hyde up her tall, winding staircase. If it wasn't for their fingers interlaced and her firm grip on the railing, Jackie was sure her hands would be shaking. She had spent the whole day thinking of the perfect words to make sure her old boyfriend knew where she stood in their extinct relationship, and also she kept plotting different ways to make sure her new… well… sorta boyfriend knew that he was the only one she was thinking of these days. However, the only thing that could come to mind was the one thing that could make them or break them at this moment.

Yes, Jackie Burkhardt was considering having sex with Steven Hyde. The more she thought of it, the more she wanted to give herself to him, but that nagging, good girl side of her just kept holding her back. She and Steven were not in love, they were not boyfriend and girlfriend, she wasn't even sure if they could be considered "an item". Everything she ever believed about love and romance completely contradicted the relationship she had with him. She couldn't help but counter that everything she once believed was also proved horribly wrong by Micheal Kelso.

Remembering the feeling of his fingers dancing across her skin and the arousal that erupted inside of her tempted her to be the bad slut that she would become by giving herself away so soon. Remembering how out of control she felt spread warmth throughout her body, and she couldn't help but imagine what would happen if things progressed further. Her mind kept telling her 'no' but everything else was screaming 'yes'.

So, as the two teenagers walked across the threshold into Jackie's pretty, pink room, Jackie still had no idea what she was going to do.

Jackie planted herself on top of her bedspread and watched as Hyde's eyes toured around her room. With a look of disgust smeared on his face, he shook his head and sat down next to her.

Jackie turned her body towards him and tucked her leg underneath the other. She fiddled with a loose thread as she tried to ignore but soak in the warmth radiating off his body. Their close position reminded her of the day before, and Jackie decided that she hated Steven Hyde for leaving such an impression on her. Eric constantly said she was the devil but if anybody was the devil, it was Hyde. She now understood why girls giggled and whispered about him. He was sexy. He made even the best girls want to be bad, and Jackie considered herself top notch.

With that thought, a new swarm of worries buzzed around in Jackie's skull, making her heart pound with distress. A new uncertainty creeped its way into her chatter. _What if I'm not experienced enough for him? He has been with a lot of girls…. And I've only been with Micheal! What if those other girls did things for him that I won't… can't… don't know about???_

Her torpedo thoughts were interrupted by a guttural clearing of Hyde's throat. "So," He coughed. "Where are your parents?"

"Uh," Jackie quickly tried to recover from her mini freak out. "They are out of town."

As mismatched eyes met blue ones, Jackie's mind went blank and the only thing she could feel was the magnetism in her chest. For a brief second as her body pulled towards Hyde's, she acknowledged that this was the moment that she could stop everything, but raw urge wiped that thought completely away. As Hyde's mouth crushed into hers, Jackie remembered that they had a secret relationship anyways. Only she would know of the things she'd done. When their tongues made contact, her excitement sharpened and she dared to think, "Maybe I'd like being a slut."

Jackie's muscles relaxed and her sitting position turned into a reclining one. With Hyde hovering above her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to settle between her thighs. It amazed her just how well they fit together, like two missing pieces in a puzzle. The heat emitted from their two bodies became intoxicating, and when Hyde moved from her mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking the sweet flesh, Jackie squeezed her legs together, bringing him closer to her aching body. Jackie had never _ached _before. Well, except for the last time she was with him.

Jackie snaked her hand underneath his shirt, gently caressing his abdomen and chest. His skin radiated heat and it amazed her just how hard his muscles felt as her hand slid across their valley of hills. Hyde violently took her lips into his, massaging her tongue until Jackie could take control again. Her hands glided around his ribs, and she rubbed his back. It was just as muscular as his front, but his skin was much cooler and smooth. Jackie felt Hyde grind into her. His denim jeans felt too rough and hard for her mere panties, so she gasped and gripped his shoulders. That wasn't the kind of pleasure she wanted. She pushed Hyde off of her body, and in one swift motion he reached over his shoulders and peeled his t-shirt off. Mesmerized, Jackie skimmed his flesh again. Her arousal caused her to gasp at just how wonderful it felt to be this close to his naked skin. Touching his naked skin and… Jackie couldn't help herself. She danced her lips across a bicep, leaving a trail of wet kisses on up to his neck.

Completely entranced in her desire, Jackie barely noticed when Hyde stripped her own shirt from her body. The cool air brought her back to reality. Her arousal peaked at the exposure. Pink and panting, Jackie gazed up into Hyde's eyes. They served as tiny mirrors into his soul, and Jackie saw the same excitement she knew hers were showing. There wasn't a banner or candles or Barry Manilow playing, but this moment was beautiful. She would be stupid to ruin it.

On that note, Jackie gripped his cannibas leaf belt and worked her little fingers to undue it. She was sure she heard a sharp intake of breath from Hyde as soon as she began her bold little action. Once undone, Jackie tore the belt away from Hyde's jeans and tossed it into the unknown. She met his eyes again and they smirked back at her, surprised yet turned-on that she would do something so daring. Jackie bit her lip and unbuttoned his jeans. Now she was positive Hyde groaned at the action. Her heart quickened as she gazed at the outline of what she so desperately wanted. She was scared, nervous, and stimulated. The pounding of her pulse dulled her hearing as she slowly unzipped his jeans. Before she could see anything, Hyde gripped her wrists and pushed her towards her bed again.

Lips on lips and skin on skin, the two desperately held onto each other. In the midst of Hyde's touching and groping, Jackie's bra loosened around her and she felt the lacy material leave her body. A mix of arousal and cold hardened her nipples into tiny jewels of sex. Hyde nuzzled his face in between her breast as Jackie's body relaxed underneath his touch. She closed her eyes and let the ecstasy his mouth was creating take over. With each tiny nibbled and flicker of tongue, Jackie instinctually gyrated her hips along to his rhythm. Each time her clit came in contact with his hard member, which was still unpleasantly encased, the sensations he was giving her were accented. From head to toe, Jackie's entire body was tingling. It reached a point of no return, and the only way to continue the scandalous pleasures was to move forward.

While Hyde was busy with her breasts, Jackie moved her hand downward into the unknown again. She felt at the loose flaps of his jeans and pushed through them coming in contact with his skin. It was very evident that he was going commando on this afternoon as she slipped her hand downward through the wirey jungle. Once she felt what she was reaching for, Jackie grasped his erection in her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Hyde stopped what he was doing and sighed against her chest as she began to stroke him. Jackie felt the heat from her own aching core against her wrist. She pumped his dick faster, coaxing him to take her right there. Hyde seemed to hear her message loud and clear because he sat up and began pulling down her skirt.

Jackie relaxed against the bed again and allowed herself to be stripped of what remained of her clothing. As Hyde pulled her pink and white panties down, she lifted her hips along with it and was met with a surprising kiss on her clit. She gasped and caught Hyde's signature smirk play across his lips. She waited for him, completely naked and exposed as he pulled off his jeans.

She was met with Hyde's steaming, naked body slowly lowering itself on top of hers. She opened her legs up wide and began petting the back of his leg with her foot as he kissed her slowly. She felt his dick rub against her and surprisingly the only thing she could think about was how much she wanted it inside of her. She didn't feel as scared as she thought she would or torn about whether she should take the leap or not. Instead, pure sex and emotion fogged everything else, and the only thing that was clear was her need for more.

"Are you sure you want to do this." His raspy, panting voice sent shock waves down her spine.

"Yes." She managed to get out through her own panting and excitement.

He didn't answer back. He lifted one of her legs and slowly entered her. Jackie felt her walls tighten around him as sharp pain shot through her body. "Just relax." He whispered in her ear. Jackie bit her lip and tried relaxing her body. Once he was halfway in, Jackie knew from experience that the only way to get want she wanted and fast was to meet him halfway. She pushed herself along with his thrusts. The pain was slowly replaced with the most wonderful feelings Jackie could imagine. Never had she felt so completely filled before. Hyde quickened his thrusts, and each one hit her clit and g spot just right. A need for release from all of the built up tension elicited tiny moaning pants from deep in her throat. The sensations built as Hyde quickened his pace. He was literally pounding himself into her, and it was amazing. Jackie heard her pants grow louder as well as Hyde whispering her name at the base of her neck. Jackie felt Hyde squeeze her hip. "Ohhh, Steven." She called. Now, each time Hyde hammered into her, Jackie thrust back, gripping onto his shoulders to keep steady. Soon everything became hazy and all sound didn't seem to reach her ears. Hyde's movements became frantic as piercing waves of orgasm shot through her body. As Jackie slowly came down from oblivion, she was sure Hyde was coming along with her.

Panting and closing her eyes, Jackie lay underneath Hyde's limp body. One thing repeated over and over in her mind as both of them crawled underneath her covers and wrapped their arms around each other. She never wanted this to end.

* * *

Jackie was met with darkness as she opened her eyes wide. She was sleeping on her side now, and she felt tickling breaths on her neck. Hyde's strong arm was wrapped around her, holding her close to his body. She relaxed underneath his touch and snuggled into the pillow, coaxing herself to fall under again. 

Of course, she couldn't fall asleep though. Thoughts plagued her mind instead. She looked at the clock and noticed it was well past midnight, meaning her and Hyde had been sleeping for hours. She grinned to herself at the idea. Kelso had only slept over once before, and he didn't last long with sleeping in this position. He had turned over on his back and snored the night away. Hyde gripped onto her like a small child would hold onto a teddy bear or a security blanket.

Jackie giggled to herself. She was Hyde's security blanket. She knew under that rough exterior was a soft and cuddly man just waiting to snuggle close to her. She hugged his arm and softly cooed, not wanting to wake her sleeping beauty. If she could spend moments like this with him in private, then she really didn't care what they were in public. Knowing that only _she_ could bring this out in him was more than enough.

Jackie thought back to the first time she had sex with Micheal. It was a lot more hurried than this time and not as much foreplay was involved, but she did give him the benefit of the doubt because her parents would be home any minute. Micheal wasn't bad; he just didn't give her this kind of feeling afterwards. Jackie couldn't put into words exactly what she felt. Safe? Secure? Exhilarated? Loved? All of them seemed to be true but didn't pin point the emotion she was feeling when used alone.

After she lost her virginity, Jackie was positive that she would feel different somehow. Maybe she would feel more like a woman. But the truth was that she didn't feel much different, just open to do more things. But now, there was no doubt that she felt like a metamorphosis had occurred. She now had taken two men as her lover. The sex she had just had with Hyde felt like the kind of sex a woman would have, not the kind some silly, inexperienced girl would. She felt sexy and mature, not awkward and used. But more importantly, Hyde had stayed with her. That was much more important than a banner.

Jackie hoped that all of these feelings, all of this change, and Hyde dozing next her meant that they had made it… somewhere.

* * *

**AN2: **So there you have it. The first _real_ smut piece I have ever written. You guys know what to do. 


End file.
